


Hechizando Rápido y Fácil Con Madame Green

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Declarations Of Love, Fem!Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Ships It, Supportive Sam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Castiel accidentalmente se convierte en mujer.Transcurre al comienzo de la temporada 11 (pero sin tener en cuenta en hechizo que Rowena le lanzó a Castiel al final de la 10)





	1. Si no sabes qué significa, no lo digas en latín

 

 

—No es justo que tengamos que hacer todo el trabajo nosotros solos, Sammy. Voy a llamar a Cas.

—No, Dean. No puedes molestarlo sólo porque no tienes ganas de investigar. ¡Es un ángel! Seguramente tiene cosas-de-ángel más importantes de que ocuparse.

—Castiel, te necesitamos. Trae tu emplumado trasero aquí ahora mismo —dijo Dean bajando la vista, como si rezara muy seriamente. Sam revoleó los ojos, sabiendo que cualquier protesta sería inútil, y continuó con su lectura.

La oración todavía resonaba en el bunker cuando el hombre de gabardina apareció.

—Dean... poseo tres pares de alas, pero ninguna de ellas está en mi tra...

—Sisi, lo sé Cas. Lo sé.

—Hola Cas.

—Hola Sam.   —Castiel lo miró por un momento y volvió a concentrar su atención en su protegido —. ¿Qué sucede Dean? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Estamos reorganizando la biblioteca. Necesitamos encontrar un conjuro para detener hechiceros que sea mas poderoso que el que tenemos, el de las patas de pollo —se apresuró a responder Sam —. Y Dean está aburrido y prefirió molestarte en lugar de hacer su trabajo. —Sin esperar una respuesta, continuó revisando los libros frente a él, tomando notas.

El ángel frunció el entrecejo y miró a Dean seriamente, éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió de costado como única defensa. Cas sacudió la cabeza desaprobándolo, pero no dijo nada, conoce al hombre demasiado bien, y sabe que quejándose sólo logrará que se burle de él, llamándolo bebé llorón, o cualquier otra cosa que le venga en mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas ocupado? —preguntó Dean socarronamente.

—En realidad...no, no lo estaba —respondió Castiel mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio, sentándose frente a Sam —. Bien, ya que estoy aquí, dime cómo puedo ayudarte Sam.

El menor de los hermanos levantó la vista, se veía agotado. Luciendo su cara de perrito abandonado, con los ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo de largas horas de lectura, miró al ángel, agradecido.

—Gracias Castiel, estos de aquí están aún sin revisar —dijo señalando una pila de unos treinta libros de diversos tamaños.

Dean se había quedado parado a unos metros y comenzó a sentirse excluido, necesitaba ser el centro de atención. ¿Qué hacía Cas ahí? ¡Dándole la espalda!

Estos pensamientos se retorcían en el límite de su inconciente, sintiéndose incómodo pero sin poder especificar el origen de esa sensación.  _"Debe ser falta de alcohol, seguramente es eso. Lo que necesito es un trago."_  Se auto convenció de que esa era la respuesta al malestar que estaba experimentando mientras miraba a su hermano y al ángel, " _mi ángel_ ", sentados uno frente al otro, intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando mientras investigaban.

—¿Quién quiere una cerveza? —Sam lo miró alzando ligeramente la mano derecha para tomar la botella que Dean le ofrecía. Cas siguió con la lectura sin prestarle atención. El mayor destapó una de las cervezas y se la acercó, pero Castiel siguió ignorándolo. " _Lo hice enfadar al llamarlo por nada. ¡Rayos!"_  pensó.

—Vamos, Cas. Toma la maldita botella —dijo Dean sonriendo.

Cuando Castiel levantó la vista, pudo ver la preocupación del rubio en sus ojos. Se notaba que sabía muy bien que había sido egoísta. Había rezado en vano por una ayuda que no necesitaba y lo había hecho rabiar. Pero ¿cómo podía seguir enojado con él cuando lo miraba así? ¿Con esos ojos verdes llenos de desesperación, camuflada tras una sonrisa auto-suficiente? Castiel sonrió levemente ante la idea de que Dean tenga miedo de ofenderlo. —Gracias, Dean —dijo mientras tomaba la cerveza que el otro sostenía a centímetros de su nariz.

Sam los miró por un segundo con una expresión entre divertida y desconcertada, para luego continuar trabajando. Su hermano se tranquilizó al ver que Cas aceptaba su ofrenda de paz, y él también se puso manos a la obra con la tarea que Sammy le había asignado.

El tiempo transcurre con lentitud. Hace unas dos horas que Sam se quedó dormido sobre  _Compendio de la magia del siglo XVI tomo III_ , luego de terminar su bebida. Dean iba por la quinta botella, Cas apenas dio un sorbo de la suya. El mayor miró a su hermano nuevamente, llevaba un buen rato esperando que comience a babear el libro, tenía el teléfono listo para tomarle una foto realmente vergonzosa, cuando Sam se movió un poco y volvió a cerrar la boca.

_"¡Rayos! ¡Así no tiene gracia!"_  pensó. Estaba a punto de bajar el teléfono, pero en ese momento Cas hizo un pequeño movimiento, captando su atención. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, miró el aparato que tenía en la mano, listo para tomar una fotografía, y cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni una sola foto del ángel. No lo pensó dos veces, si lo pensaba demasiado no lo haría, así que simplemente, levantó la mano, apuntando hacia Castiel, miró el encuadre, una luz por detrás hacía un efecto de halo en su cabeza.

" _Se verá genial... hermoso"_  el pensamiento lo asaltó sin previo aviso, y presionó la pantalla.

Castiel se sobresaltó con el sonido del teléfono y lo miró interrogante, inclinando la cabeza. Dean se apresuró a esconder las pruebas del delito y se rió nervioso, haciendo un gesto con la mano de "olvídalo".

—Estoy aburrido Cas. ¿ya viste a Sammy? —dijo divertido señalando a su hermano que había comenzado a roncar sobre un libro que podría ser pieza de museo.

—Está agotado —suspiró el ángel.

Él mismo se veía mal. Aunque su clase no duerme, los ojos de su recipiente se veían cansados. Dean se quedó mirándolo, notando las bolsas y las incipientes ojeras que hacía tiempo eran permanentes en el rostro de su amigo  _"mejor amigo. Mi..."_  Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza cortando el pensamiento.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Cas? ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó extendiendo la mano, y rozó levemente el brazo del hombre. Fue un moviendo sutil, casi imperceptible, pero Dean podría haber jurado que Castiel se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Estoy bien, Dean. Mi gracia se recupera lentamente, pero ya puedo volar. —Miró al cazador obligándose a sonreír.

El proceso de restauración de su gracia requería oración y meditación, en paz y en silencio, y eso era muy difícil de conseguir, sobre todo cuando los hermanos lo llamaban por cualquier motivo, incluso sin motivo. Pero no lograba resistirse a responder al llamado. Cuando Sam llamaba, podía hacer oídos sordos, aunque sus razones solían ser más relevantes, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de acudir en su ayuda. Pero cuando era Dean, aún sabiendo que tal vez sólo quería compañía, él... simplemente... tenía que responder.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias por preguntar. —Sonrió esta vez con más convicción y miró a Dean a los ojos, extendió la mano, imitando el gesto del otro, y tocó su hombro izquierdo, en el mismo sitio donde lo tocó por primera vez, tanto tiempo atrás. Nunca se permite tocarlo más que unos breves segundos. Otro escalofrío, la electricidad fue mas fuerte que hace unos momentos, y pudo sentir sus alas invisibles moverse a sus lados.

Dean miraba a los ojos al ángel sin terminar de creerle que estaba bien. Cas tocó su hombro y algo se movió junto a él. Pudo verlo con el rabillo del ojo, algo cayó al suelo. Uno, dos, y antes del tres Castiel ya había retirado la mano. El rubio bajó la mirada hacia donde había visto algo moverse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ángel confundido al ver que Dean se agacha para recoger algo.

—Una pluma —dijo el otro mientras se incorporaba, sosteniendo una pluma negra con reflejos azules y dorados, de unos treinta centímetros de largo.

Se quedó mirándola fascinado, acariciándola de modo que las fibras se separaban y volvían a unirse cuando deslizaba los dedos en el sentido contrario.

—¿Es tuya Cas?

— Sí. —El ángel intentó tomarla, pero Dean, con un gesto caprichoso, no se lo permitió. Castiel no insistió.

—No lo entiendo Cas. Tus alas son invisibles, ¿cómo es posible que se te caiga una pluma y pueda verla? —Mientras hablaba, el cazador comenzó a juguetear, pasándola por su propio cuello y barbilla.

—A decir verdad Dean, nunca me había sucedido. Tengo entendido que es un evento poco común, sucede que la gracia de los ángeles, aunque es en esencia energía, también posee materia. Cuando el flujo de energía es irregular, las partículas de materia se van condensando por así decirlo, y eventualmente, si el proceso se repite a lo largo de un tiempo determinado, podría llegar a...

—Sisisi ya entendí  —lo interrumpió Dean cansado de tanta palabrería —. Básicamente, es gracia condensada. ¿no?  —Cas asintió  —. ¿Y qué? ¿Pesaba mucho y terminó cayéndose?

—Así parece, si.

Dean se quedó mirando nuevamente el extraño objeto como si fuera un tesoro.

—Parece que tuviera hilos de oro... es muy hermosa, Cas.

—Gracias. —El ángel se ruborizó levemente y bajó la vista al suelo.

Dean se inclinó hacia Castiel y tocó su barbilla con la pluma para hacer que lo mire.

—¿Me la puedo quedar? —le suplicó haciendo pucheritos, tentado de risa.

—Por supuesto Dean, si la quieres, es tuya —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa de costado, de esas que el ángel siempre hace cuando algo le enternece. Esa sonrisa que Dean adora ver.

Dean enganchó la pluma sobre su oreja y comenzó a rebuscar entre los libros que le quedaban sin leer. Encontró uno delgado, no tendría más de cien páginas, forrado en lo que parecía ser cuero verde. En retorcidas letras doradas rezaba " _Hechizando Rápido y Fácil Con Madame Green_ ". Lo hojeó brevemente y vio que el manuscrito estaba ilustrado graciosamente con coloridas figuras de brujas verdes, monos violetas y montones de ingredientes de toda clase. El cazador ahogó la risa mientras comenzaba a leer las primeras páginas.

—¿Qué sucede Dean?

—Nada. Es sólo que al parecer a Sammy le preció divertido burlarse de su hermano mayor poniendo en la pila un libro para niños.

Castiel lo miró desconcertado, desde su lugar estiró el cuello para tratar de ver el texto.

—Escucha esto: "Tomo de iniciación en encantamientos menores para jóvenes brujas. No son necesarios conocimientos previos, pero se recomienda trabajar con supervisión de una institutriz experimentada. Los hechizos requieren sólo un ingrediente." Y esto sigue y sigue. ¡Sam debe estar bromeando! —En su asiento, Sam se removió un poco y murmuró algo ininteligible pero siguió durmiendo. Dean comenzó a mirar los dibujos de los hechizos, estaban ordenados como si fuera un libro de recetas de cocina, pero ninguno tenía explicación de qué es lo que hacía exactamente. Cada hechizo tenía el dibujo del ingrediente único que necesitaba. Luego de pasar varias hojas, algo captó su atención, en el centro de la página, estaba dibujada con tinta negra y dorada una pluma. Debajo simplemente decía "de ángel", y luego ponía un pequeño hechizo en latín.

—¡Mira esto Cas! ¡Este lleva una pluma de ángel! —Dean comenzó a reír, la casualidad de encontrar eso en este momento le parecía comiquísima (por supuesto que la casi media docena de cervezas que tenía encima no tenían nada que ver con eso, claro que no) —. Cas, Cas, ¡vamos a probarlo!

—Dean, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. —Castiel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a considerar quitarle el libro de las manos.

—¿Qué puede pasar? Es un libro para niños ¡por todos los cielos! Estoy seguro que ni siquiera son hechizos reales, es sólo un librito para jugar a ser bruja. —Definitivamente debía quitarle el libro, Cas estiró la mano y quiso tomarlo pero Dean comenzó a moverse para evitarlo.

— _Cum hoc versu_   —Dean comenzó a leer el encantamiento mientras le pegaba en la mano a Cas por tercera vez  —,  _ego vertatur te_   —Castiel se puso de pié y al no poder tomar el libro, le sacó la pluma que ahora Dean sostenía en la mano — _in contrarium._

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar las palabras, estalló una luz cegadora, Castiel salió despedido a toda velocidad, cruzando la biblioteca, volteando en el camino varias mesas con sus sillas. El ruido de las lámparas de escritorio reventando se mezcló con el sonido de maderas y cerámicas rotas al chocar Cas con la pared y finalmente caer al suelo.

Sam se despertó dando un salto en su sitio sin comprender nada.

Cuando la luz se disipó, tardaron un momento en recuperar la visión. Desde donde estaban, podían ver el revoltijo de mesas, sillas y libros por todas partes, y en el rincón más alejado, Castiel.

—¡¡¡Cas!!! —Dean se incorporó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el ángel.

Algo no estaba bien, Cas estaba de cara al suelo, y... la gabardina se veía enorme, todo el montón de ropa parecía demasiado grande para su portador. Miró con más detalle, e intentó voltearlo. Cuando llevó sus manos a su cabeza notó que su cabello era excesivamente largo. Dean abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertado y retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente.

—¡Dean! ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿Cas está bien? ¡Dime algo! —Sam comenzó a acercarse mientras gritaba a su hermano, quien seguía en una especie de trance.

Antes de que Dean recuperara el habla, Castiel se puso en pié en un solo movimiento. Efectivamente la ropa era inmensa, y su cabello oscuro cayó en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Giró bruscamente. El rostro de una hermosa morena de ojos azules miraba a Dean enfurecido.

—¡Dean! ¡Nunca hables latín delante de los libros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Nunca hables latín delante de los libros!" es una referencia a Buffy la cazavampiros, no sé si alguien recuerda esa serie. En un episodio, el bibliotecario Giles le decía "No hables en latín delante de los libros" a Xander cuando este ultimo por error hacía que un libro se incendie espontáneamente por decir "librum incendere", cansado de investigar.


	2. Cas es una chica

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando Dean?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡No tenías idea de qué sucedería! —  Castiel estaba desencajado, miraba a Dean con los ojos llenos de una furia asesina, apretando los dientes al hablar, cerrando los puños, conteniéndose para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Hubiera sido muy intimidante en verdad, si no fuera porque ahora medía una cabeza y media menos que antes, y su camisa estaba hecha jirones debido a la explosión, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Dean lo escuchaba con la boca formando una "o", intentando decir algo, pero nada venía a su mente. Sus ojos iban de la mirada encendida de Cas a su pecho voluminoso, y de nuevo a su rostro, pasando por su boca, sin lograr realmente enfocar los pensamientos.

—¡¿Cas?! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Puede alguno de los dos explicarme por qué Castiel es una chica? —Al escuchar la pregunta de Sam, el ángel se miró a sí mismo por primera vez. Se dio cuenta de lo altos que parecían ahora los hermanos. Vio que se le habían salido los zapatos, y que sus pantalones apenas se sostenían sobre sus ahora más pequeñas y redondeadas caderas. Notó que la camisa y la corbata habían sufrido el mayor daño. La energía del hechizo había dado de lleno en su pecho, quemando la tela en gran parte y había perdido varios botones.

—Cas es una chica —dijo Dean señalándolo con un dedo y mirando a Sam.

—Sí, eso es evidente, Sherlock. —Sam no podía creer que su hermano tome esa actitud infantil viendo lo enfurecido que estaba Castiel hacía un momento. Miró a Dean con su mejor cara de perra, frunciendo los labios y levantando las cejas, viéndolo firmemente a los ojos para forzarlo a comportarse como un adulto y responder.

—Dean encontró un "libro para niños" —comenzó a explicar Castiel, y al decir esto hizo un gesto con los dedos imitando las comillas, movimiento que cambió el delicado equilibrio cuerpo/camisadestrozada y uno de sus pechos decidió que era momento de salir a saludar. Sam se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la vista del ángel y continuó escuchando como si nada hubiera pasado. Dean por su lado dejó de escuchar por completo —, y pensó que era buena idea probar un hechizo al azar sólo porque tenía el ingrediente a mano. El libro ni siquiera decía qué sucedería de funcionar el conjuro.

Sam miró a Dean reprobándolo para encontrarse con que el rubio no había prestado atención en lo más mínimo, y simplemente estaba mirando el busto de Castiel, notablemente acalorado.

— ¡Dean! —Sam le gritó trayéndolo de regreso a la conversación —. ¡¿de verdad Dean?!

—¿Qué? —Miró a su hermano sin estar seguro si le habían estado hablando a él. Trató de concentrarse, la borrachera se había ido en el momento en que Cas salió disparado directo a la pared, por lo que debería ser capaz de formar al menos un pensamiento coherente —. Emm...   —Rebuscó en su cabeza lo que Castiel acababa de decir, algo del libro para niños, a partir de ahí no escuchó nada más —...Estee... ¡libro para niños! Creí que era un libro para jugar a ser bruja, no pensé que fueran hechizos de verdad. Lo lamento. Lo siento Cas, no fue mi intensión.   —Dean miró como Castiel se llevaba sus pequeñas manos a las caderas, negando con la cabeza y apretando los labios. Seguía molesto, pero el arrebato de ira se había ido. Se veía más bien decepcionado. ¿O sería decepcionada?

—Está bien Dean. ¿Te encuentras bien? Afortunadamente logré quitarte la pluma a tiempo.  — Mientras Cas hablaba Dean hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la vista en su rostro. No lo estaba consiguiendo —. De haber recibido la explosión, tendrías serias lesiones.

Sam miraba a su hermano haciendo el ridículo, era bastante divertido ver su cara totalmente roja, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mano intentando sostener su propia barbilla para obligarse a mantener la vista en alto. Castiel seguía hablando sobre las probabilidades de huesos rotos y conmociones cerebrales, y pensó que ya era hora de salvar a su hermano. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. El hombre-tomate y la mujer harapienta, absolutamente indiferente de su semidesnudez, lo miraron.

—Chicos lamento interrumpir, pero son las 4 de la mañana y estuve todo el día investigando. Estoy exhausto. Cas ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien Sam.

—¿Crees que es seguro esperar hasta mañana para solucionar esto?

—No creo que haya nada que solucionar —dijo la morena inclinando la cabeza. Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa —. ¿Qué?

—Amigo, eres una chica. Te cambiaron el recipiente o algo —señaló Dean.

—No cambiaron mi recipiente Dean, sigue siendo el cuerpo de Jimmy. Es sólo una versión femenina del mismo cuerpo.

—P p peroo —comenzó Dean, pero no tenía realmente nada más que eso.

Castiel giró los ojos hacia el techo, como si el planteo que le hacían fuera totalmente sin sentido. 

—Creo que están olvidando que soy un ángel. Y como ángel del señor, no tengo género, no me identifico con ningún género en particular. Por lo tanto, que el recipiente ahora sea mujer me es totalmente indiferente. —Hizo una pausa recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, mirando cómo sus brazos y piernas se perdían entre los pliegues de tela —. Bueno, tal vez me afecte en algo. Este traje es demasiado grande ahora, mi movilidad está seriamente comprometida con este atuendo.

—Su movilidad está comprometida —rió Dean sarcásticamente.

—De acuerdo. Esto es lo que haremos: Dean, tú buscarás ropa que pueda quedarle a Cas. Cas, tú tratarás de cubrir tu recipiente mientras tanto. —Castiel se miró a sí mismo por tercera vez en la noche y notó que uno de sus pechos estaba afuera. Con un gesto de molestia se cerró la gabardina murmurando un "lo lamento" —. Y yo, yo me iré a dormir. Justo ahora. Mañana revisaré el libro que usó Dean, y buscaré cómo arreglar esto.

—Sam, ¡que no hay nada que arreglar! ¡No está roto! —insistió Cas.

—Como sea, igualmente lo buscaré por si cambias de opinión, o por si el hechizo tiene algún efecto secundario peligroso.

—De acuerdo, si quieres hacerlo, está bien.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo. Mañana.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —repitió Sam, y sin más, se dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo a su habitación.

Dean guió a Castiel hacia uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

—Muy bien, estoy seguro de que Charlie dejó aquí algo de ropa. —El cazador comenzó a abrir cajones mientras Cas se sentaba en la cama, todavía sosteniendo con firmeza el inmenso abrigo color canela.

—A ver, ten estas. —Dean comenzó a arrojar sobre el ángel varias camisetas coloridas, todas estampadas con imágenes de diferentes series, películas y cosas por el estilo.

—Dean, no estoy segura de querer usar esto...

—¡Guau! ¿Cómo que segurA? ¿Ahora hablas en femenino? ¡¿Qué demonios Cas?!

—Por si no lo has notado Dean, ahora soy mujer, no tiene sentido referirme a mí como hombre. El punto es que no quiero usar esto. Me recuerda demasiado a Charlie. Verme como ella me hará extrañarla más. Busca otra cosa —dijo Cas dejando la pila de ropa a un lado —. ¿Por favor?

—Ok —acordó Dean de mala gana, y siguió buscando mientras protestaba entre dientes cosas como "no quiero extrañar a Charlie" y "las cuatro de la maldita madrugada".

Abrió las puertas del armario y encontró algunas prendas colgadas, entre ellas estaba el conjunto que su amiga y él habían elegido para que ella pueda pasar por agente del FBI en uno de sus casos. Una chaqueta color uva, camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir tostados. En otra percha estaba la gabardina negra que había usado para la misma ocasión. Recordó aquel día. Recordó cómo mientras se veía al espejo, ella distraídamente preguntó "¿Qué pasa con Castiel? Parece útil y de ensueño". Charlie sabía, no era necesario decir en voz alta lo que sentía, ella lo sabía todo. Maldición, ¡cómo extrañaba a Charlie!

—¡Esto! Esto es perfecto, y no hay manera de que te recuerde a ella, porque ni siquiera la viste usarlo jamás. Ten, pruébatelo. —Dean le alcanzó las cosas y se puso dándole la espalda para que se vista. Castiel miró la ropa por un momento y asintió levemente.

—Servirá. —Se quitó el abrigo y la camisa desgarrada, junto con la corbata, y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras cerraba los botones notó que la tela era demasiado translúcida.

—Dean, creo que necesitaré algo más.

— ¿Qué cosa, Cas?

—Fíjate, creo que necesitaré un sostén.

—¿Es necesario que me fije? ¿No puedes decidir tú mismo si quieres o no un sostén?

—Estás enfadado.

—No, Cas. No estoy enfadado, sólo estoy cansado.  —Y sin darse vuelta a mirarlo, comenzó a buscar en los cajones, tomó algo de ropa interior y se la lanzó a Castiel. La morena observó las prendas por un momento y las unió a la pila de ropa descartada.

—No me parece correcto usar su sostén.

Dean pasó sus manos pesadamente por su rostro, refregando sus ojos, estaba harto. Se dio vuelta bruscamente para regañar a su amigo y obligarlo a usarlo. Cas estaba ahora de pie junto a la cama, llevaba unos enormes shorts blancos y la camisa del mismo color, que efectivamente, necesitaba algo debajo. Volvió a sentir que comenzaba a ruborizarse y rápidamente apartó la vista, llevando incluso una mano frente a su cara, usándola de escudo. Castiel lo miraba desconcertado.

—¿Esto te incomoda?

—Nno no. Es sólo que... no deberías... ¿sabes qué? Sí, ¡me incomoda! Cas, ahora tienes cuerpo de chica, no puedes andar por ahí semidesnudo ¡portodosloscielos! —Dean gesticulaba demasiado con las manos y miraba en todas direcciones, esquivando la mirada del ángel —. ¡¿Y que son esos calzones infernales?!

—Dean, no "ando por ahí". Me estaba cambiando. Es la ropa interior de Jimmy. Cuando recuperé la gracia, conservé todas las prendas originales del recipiente que aún tenía, compré un traje nuevo, y regalé el resto de la ropa que usaba como humano. No quedaba mucho de Jimmy, sólo la ropa interior y los zapatos.  —El cazador dejó de moverse y lo miró directo a los ojos finalmente. No quería recordar ese tiempo en que Cas fue humano. Cuando él lo decepcionó y lo echó del bunker. Después de todo lo que Castiel hizo por él, incluso cuando Dean lo trató como a un enemigo cuando Cas quería abrir el purgatorio, él lo ayudó curando a Lisa.

¡Lisa! Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Dean. De pronto sonrió como si hubiera tenido una grandiosa idea. Cas seguía sin entender, pero la sonrisa se le hizo contagiosa y su boca se torció a un costado mientras preguntaba "¿Qué?"

—Enseguida vuelvo, espérame aquí.

—De acuerdo, esperaré aquí entonces.


	3. El Regalo

El rubio corrió directo a su cuarto. Buscó dentro del armario por un momento hasta encontrar una pequeña caja forrada con papel de regalo. "aquí está, sabía que no debía tirar esto." Miró el paquetito plateado, tiró de la tarjeta que decía "Para Lisa", la miró unos segundos, y la guardó en uno de los cajones. No hacía mucho tiempo, encontró la caja mientras hacía limpieza y estuvo a punto de regalárselo a Charlie, pero no quiso tener que dar explicaciones, o, en el mejor de los casos, tener que soportar una buena dosis de burlas. Jamás pensó que terminaría dándoselo a Cas. ¡Cómo se reiría su amiga de esto! Podía imaginarla guiñándole el ojo por detrás del ángel, tirando besitos al aire. Con sólo pensarlo volvía a sentir la sangre subiendo a su rostro. Dioss.

Tomó aire y exhaló lentamente.

—De acuerdo, puedes con esto —murmuró para tranquilizarse —.Es sólo tu amigo. Tu amigo convertido en mujer. Convertido en la  _maldita mujer de tus putos sueños_. ¡Maldición! —Dean sintió que comenzaba a híper ventilarse, volvió a intentar regular la respiración.

—¿Dean? ¿Está todo bien? —La áspera y profunda voz de mujer llegó desde el pasillo.

—Enseguida voy Cas.  —Dean se apresuró a dirigirse al cuarto de invitados donde la morena lo esperaba sentada en la cama —. Aquí tienes, prueba con esto. —El cazador extendió el brazo y le dio la pequeña caja plateada. Castiel inclinó la cabeza profundamente contra su hombro y su larga melena cayó hacia un lado.

—¿Qué es esto Dean?  —Sus suaves y delicados dedos rozaron las ásperas manos de Dean al tiempo que tomaba el paquete.

—Es... es algo que había comprado para Lisa, hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se lo dí. Era un regalo de aniversario, pero bueno... ya sabes.

—Oh —Castiel miró su reflejo distorsionado en el envoltorio —. No puedo aceptarlo.

—¡Claro que sí, Cas! Mira, jamás voy a dárselo, ¿de acuerdo? Lleva guardado juntando polvo desde hace años. Tú lo necesitas, así que es tuyo. Acéptalo. Es un obsequio. —Cuando terminó de hablar, Dean podía sentir sus oídos arder, eso no era bueno. Todo su rostro se sentía en llamas.

—¿Un obsequio? —Dean asintió mirando al suelo —. Nunca nadie me regaló nada.   —Castiel miraba ahora con curiosidad el pequeño objeto en sus manos. Mordió su labio superior. Quería aceptar el regalo, quería saber qué había adentro. Qué era lo que Dean le estaba regalando.

—Ábrelo. —Cas lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba arrepentido de darle aquello. Dean le mantuvo la mirada, ya más tranquilo y sólo ligeramente sonrojado. Castiel le sonrió de costado y comenzó a buscar por donde retirar el papel metálico —. Rompe el envoltorio, es de buena suerte —dijo Dean y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

Cas así lo hizo. Abrió la caja y adentro encontró un conjunto de ropa interior de satén azul. Tenía delicadas puntillas de un tono más oscuro y lazos haciendo pequeños moños en el frente de ambas prendas. El ángel abrió los ojos alucinado. Al verlo, Dean se llevó una mano al rostro, no se acordaba de qué color era. Volvió a su mente el momento en que lo eligió. Recordó que cuando lo vio pensó que era el color de la corbata de Castiel, el mismo color de los ojos del ángel, un azul profundo y vibrante. Por ese tiempo llevaba un año sin verlo, rezándole sin respuesta, no sabía que había sido de él. Había seguido un impulso idiota, de todas maneras Lisa jamás sabría porqué ese color y no otro. Pero ahora el conjunto sexy era de Cas. En cierto modo, tenía sentido.

—Es muy hermoso, Dean. Tiene el mismo color que mi antigua corbata. Me gusta mucho. ¿Seguro que no te importa que lo use?

—Si te gusta, es tuyo Cas —afirmó feliz de verlo tan contento con el regalo.

—Gracias. —Castiel miró al hombre de pie por un momento y luego volvió la vista hasta el sostén. Mientras lo miraba su ceño comenzó a fruncirse lentamente.

Dean se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la cerró con un sonoro rechinido. Se quedó parado mirando la puerta esperando que Cas se vista.

Sam llevaba rato dormido cuando el molesto sonido de las bisagras de la puerta de al lado lo despertó. En el momento que abrió los ojos notó que su vejiga estaba llena. Se levantó perezosamente y caminó fuera del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Aún semidormido pasó junto a la puerta cerrada sin darle importancia y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Dean? Necesito ayuda con esto.

—¿Ayuda con qué exactamente? —miró el techo y refregó sus ojos.

—Con el sostén. No sé cómo se coloca.

Dean se dio vuelta para mirar de frente a su amigo, quien seguía mirando la prenda en sus manos.

—Cas, yo no sé ponerlos. Sólo sé sacarlos —dijo Dean con un aire coqueto mientras le guiñaba el ojo juguetonamente. Castiel lo miró muy seriamente.

—Estoy segura de que el procedimiento es el mismo pero a la inversa, Dean.

El cazador se rió divertido y luego, extendiendo una mano le dijo "a ver dame eso, te mostraré" y tomando el sostén comenzó a pasar los breteles por sus propios brazos. Cuando Castiel comprendió lo que estaba haciendo se apresuró a quitárselo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Vas a arruinarlo, se estirará. —Ya con la prenda segura en sus manos, miró al hombre como si éste acabara de pegarle a un cachorro. Dean no pudo evitar reírse aún más fuerte al ver la cara de horror de Castiel.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que me ayudes a ponérmelo.

Dean pensó que tenía que ser una broma, pero esa no era la cara de broma de Cas, estaba hablando enserio. Demonios. Comenzó a explicarle en teoría cómo debía hacer, pero la chica parecía empecinada en que le ayude en la práctica. ¡Genial, rayos, maldición!

El rubio respiró profundamente. Muy bien, debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible, o esto podría terminar mal. Se sentó detrás de Castiel y le dijo que comience a ponérselo y él esperaría con los ojos cerrados a que esté lo suficientemente visible para cerrar el broche.

Así estaban, ambos sentados en la cama, la chica en paños menores, sosteniendo una bombacha de encaje en sus manos, mientras, detrás de ella, el hombre luchaba con el instrumento del mal que era el cierre del sostén. En ese preciso instante, Sam caminaba de regreso a su habitación cuando notó la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta, escuchó un momento pegando la oreja a la madera: "estate quieto Cas" "esto es muy incómodo Dean" "no puedo con el broche de esta cosa si te estás moviendo". Sam sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraron en una fracción de segundo. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo petrificados. Dean aprovechó el momento para poder cerrar el sostén de una buena vez.

—¡Dean! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Ven aquí de inmediato. —Sam estaba furioso. Castiel lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Dean se apresuró a incorporarse y mirando a Cas le pregunto "desde aquí puedes solo ¿verdad?" a lo que el ángel respondió afirmando lentamente.

Sam agarró a su hermano de la remera y lo obligó a caminar hasta el pasillo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

—Mira Dean, voy a decir esto sólo una vez, así que escucha con atención. Esa que está ahí dentro no es una chica cualquiera que conociste en un bar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es Cas! Ten eso bien presente, ¿me escuchas? —Dean miraba a su hermano parpadeando perplejo, haciendo una pequeña "o" con la boca y sin saber que decir, al tiempo que Sam le picaba el pecho con un dedo, amenazante —. Si llegas a tocarle un pelo... si me entero de que Castiel sufre de alguna manera por tu causa, te rompo la cara. —Dean lo miró sorprendido y cerró la boca firmemente —. Sí, me escuchaste bien. Castiel será tu amigo, o lo que sea que ustedes sean, pero también es mi hermano. O mi hermana en este caso. ¡Si tocas a mi hermana te rompo la cara! —Cuando Sam terminó de hablar, se paró muy derecho para verse aún más alto, miró con firmeza a Dean y se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Dean se quedó de pie en el pasillo oscuro mirando la nada.

Lentamente, la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió y la morena se asomó con cuidado.

—¿Dean? ¿Por qué estaba enojado Sam?

—Creo que porque lo despertamos. Ey Cas. ¿Ya estas listo?

—Sí. Pero necesito zapatos —dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a Dean.

Éste caminó hacia el armario, buscó por un momento y se volvió hacia Castiel con un par de zapatos negros con un pequeño taco, seguramente los mismos que usó Charlie con ese atuendo en particular. El ángel, nuevamente sentado, extendió un pie en el aire. Dean se arrodilló y probó el zapato.

—¡La zapatilla le va a la perfección! —dijo Dean riendo.

—Entiendo esa referencia. Aunque la zapatilla no es de cristal —dijo Cas mirándose el pie —. Si yo soy Cenicienta, eso te convierte en el príncipe, ¿no es así, Dean? —Castiel lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Dean se puso de pie nervioso, y con una risita histérica murmuró algo ininteligible. Cas rió suavemente mientras lo veía caminar hacia atrás, haciendo gestos con las manos, pensando qué decir, pero sin contestar realmente. Cuando finalmente atravesó el marco de la puerta, miró el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, señaló con un dedo, y soltó un "noches, Cas", saludó rápidamente con la mano y se escapó en la oscuridad. Castiel escuchó un golpe seco y a Dean maldecir, supuso que se dio el pie con algún mueble por no encender la luz. 

El ángel suspiró, caminó hacia el espejo que tenia el armario y se miró por cuarta vez en la noche. Se fijó en su cabello largo y oscuro que caía en grandes ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vio las curvas de su nuevo cuerpo ahora visibles con la ropa adecuada, mientras seguía su contorno con sus manos. Bajó la vista hacia su escote y sostuvo un momento el cuello de la camisa abriéndolo para poder mirar su sostén azul. Sonrió. Dean le había hecho un regalo. En tantos años que se conocían Dean nunca le había regalado nada. Bueno, nadie le había regalado nada nunca en milenios de existencia. Bastó con ser una chica ¿por cuanto?, ¿dos horas máximo? Para que Dean le hiciera un obsequio. Recordó a Anna y lo rápido que ellos llegaron a intimar, sin conocerse realmente. Podría jurar que en ese momento Dean ni siquiera confiaba en ella por completo. Pero su recipiente era mujer.

Castiel estaba seguro de que a Dean le gustaría más como chica.

Un pensamiento lo asaltó de pronto.

Les había mentido.

No le era indiferente su género, al menos no totalmente.

Prefería este. Porque Dean prefería este.


	4. El Encantamiento

_Dean sintió la fresca suavidad del satén azul bajo sus dedos. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el pecho izquierdo de la morena, con la otra mano la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su hombro, haciendo su camino hasta su cuello. Con los ojos cerrados siguió subiendo hasta llegar al espacio debajo de su oreja. Sintió el delicado perfume a ozono que emanaba de su piel. Su mejilla rozó el rostro de su pareja, una corta, gruesa y áspera barba lo araño. Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa y buscó la mirada del otro. Las marcas de llevar una vida dura estaban impresas por todo su rostro, pero aún así, el hombre le devolvía la mirada con una ternura infinita._

_—Cas..._ _—_ _murmuró Dean._

_Castiel sonrió dulcemente y rodeó al cazador con sus brazos. El contacto era muy diferente de lo que era hace un momento atrás. El ángel era mucho más alto ahora, su espalda, tan ancha como  la de Dean, y sus manos se sentían enormes mientras recorrían su columna hasta llegar a su nuca y enredarse en sus cortos cabellos. Era distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Dean supo que aquí estaba seguro, no se había sentido tan a salvo desde que era un niño._

_Dean continuaba mirándolo hipnotizado cuando el ángel comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Dean pensó que ese era su lugar en el mundo. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento y aquel perfume a ozono que inundaba sus sentidos. Sus bocas apenas se rozaron cuando de pronto Castiel gritó con urgencia, casi como si lo regañara._

_—¡¡DEAN!!_

Dean se sentó de golpe en la cama, parpadeó varias veces mientras comprendía lentamente que todo había sido un sueño.

 _—_ ¡DEAN! ¡YA ES CASI EL MEDIO DÍA! ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!  _—_ La voz de su hermano llegaba desde la cocina. Dean se frotó el rostro con frustración, y maldiciendo comenzó a vestirse.

En la cocina Sam estaba sentado a la mesa con su portátil y algunos libros a su lado, entre ellos  _"Hechizando Rápido y Fácil Con Madame Green_ ". Estaba releyendo una biografía en Wikipedia mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Cas estaba sentado frente a él, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos, había estado en esa posición, mirando la parte de atrás del monitor de Sam, por más de dos horas. De pronto abrió un poco más los ojos y miró en dirección a la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones. El Hombre de Letras lo miró con curiosidad y dirigió su mirada él también al mismo punto. Estaba por preguntar qué estaban mirando cuando finalmente la puerta, que había estado entornada hasta ese momento, se abrió bruscamente y un bastante malhumorado Dean entró. "Días" saludó en general y se sirvió un café. Cuando vio a su hermano, Sam lo saludó y redirigió la atención a Castiel. Entrecerrando los ojos observó cómo la chica se removía en su asiento y seguía a Dean con la mirada, como si se tratara de un gato siguiendo un insecto, tensa y cargada de ansiedad. Dean, que había estado dándoles la espalda, se volvió hacia Sam esquivando la mirada del ángel.

 _—_ ¿Y? ¿Tienes algo?  _—_ Sam parpadeó varias veces, carraspeó y miró a Dean.

 _—_ Sí. Cas me dijo que este es el libro que usaste.  _—_ Le dio el libro para que lo mire. Dean lo hojeó distraído y asintió mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en la mesa.

 _—_ De acuerdo. Busqué el nombre de la autora en Internet, este título no figura en su bibliografía. Al parecer era una mujer encantadora, amada por todo el mundo. Donaba más de la mitad de sus ganancias a obras de caridad, siempre se mostraba amable, etcétera. Lo curioso es que todas las biografías que encontré comienzan a sus 50 años, toda su vida anterior es un total y completo misterio. Murió repentinamente hace unos años. En circunstancias sospechosas, pero, aunque se sospecha de asesinato, jamás encontraron ninguna pista.   _—_ Sam le mostraba la pantalla de la portátil con la biografía de Wikipedia. Se podía ver la foto de una mujer de aspecto señorial, con el cabello canoso recogido en un rodete  _—._ Escribía libros para niños.

 _—_ ¡Ajá!  _—_ gritó triunfal Dean apuntando a Castiel  _—._ ¡Era un libro para niños!

Castiel revoleó los ojos como respuesta.

 _—_ Como este libro en particular no figura en ninguna parte  _—_ continuó Sam  _—,_ comencé a inspeccionarlo. Bastó con abrirlo para darme cuenta. De verdad Dean ¿qué rayos estabas pensando?  _—_ Dean confundido miró a su hermano  _—._ Se nota a simple vista que es un libro de Oz. Comencé a leerlo y recordé que Charlie me regaló este tomo cuando regresó de Oz (con el asunto de curar la marca de Caín lo había olvidado por completo). Busqué entre las hojas y encontré la nota que ella escribió. Todavía no puedo entenderlo, de verdad hermano...

 _—_ Estaba borracho ¡¿de acuerdo?! No estaba pensando. Ya dije que lo lamento ¿qué más quieres?

 _—_ Olvídalo. Como sea. A juzgar por el nombre de la autora, que claramente es un seudónimo, su personalidad y el hecho de que esto está lleno de dibujos de monos alados, debo suponer que la escritora era la Bruja del Oeste.

 _—_ ¿La bruja horrible que Charlie mató con un zapato?  _—_ Sam asintió, Cas inclinó la cabeza tratando de recordar, pero él no estuvo presente en esa ocasión. - ¿Pero no era mala? ¿Mala con M mayúscula?

 _—_ Sí, justamente por eso, creo que usó el mismo hechizo que usaron Charlie y el Mago de Oz. Eso explicaría por qué Madame Green era tan buena.

 _—_ De acuerdo ¿y eso de qué nos sirve?

 _—_ De nada. Pero resolví el misterio de su muerte  _—_ Sam miró a su hermano con satisfacción  _—._ Cuando Charlie mató a la mala, murió también la buena.

 _—_ Genial.  _—_ Dean revoleo los ojos  _—._ ¿Pero cómo arreglamos a Cas?

 _—_ Dean...  _—_ comenzó a protestar Castiel.

 _—_ ¡No Cas! Ya escuchaste a Sam ayer, el hechizo podría ser peligroso, podría tener algún efecto secundario...

 _—_ No tiene Dean —lo interrumpió Sam   _—._ Aquí mismo lo dice, son encantamientos menores. Supongo que la explosión se debió a que están pensados para usarse en Oz, no en este mundo. Fuera de eso, no tiene otros efectos secundarios. Ahora que lo pienso, debería llamarse  _"Encantando Rápido y Fácil Con Madame Green"_ , supongo que es el primero de una colección.

 _—_ ¿Pero cómo se rompe el hechizo?  _—_ interrumpió las divagaciones de su hermano.

 _—_ No se rompe porque no es un hechizo. Es un encantamiento  _—_ respondió Sam como si eso aclarara algo.

 _—_ Un encantamiento  _—_ repitió Dean  _—._ No entiendo ¿qué diferencia hay?

 _—_ Los hechizos están diseñados para causar el mal o perjudicar de alguna manera.  _—_ Castiel miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, su voz parecía demasiado profunda y áspera para un cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado  _—._ Los encantamientos, por otro lado, buscan ayudar al receptor a encontrar la felicidad. Generalmente el encantado no quiere que rompan su felicidad, así que no existen "contraencantamientos"  _—c_ oncluyó Cas finalmente levantó la vista y miró firmemente a Dean a los ojos. Dean no respondió, en su lugar tragó saliva con fuerza y rompió contacto visual.

—No se rompen pero se agotan  _—_ intervino Sam. Tanto el cazador como el ángel voltearon hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que tenía su atención, Sam se aclaró la garganta, tomó un grueso libro de texto que tenía a su lado y comenzó a leer —:"Es bien sabido que no existe cura externa para deshacer un encantamiento. Como regla general los encantamientos se agotan por sí solos luego de transcurrido el plazo de tiempo correspondiente. La vida útil del mismo puede variar de tres días a un mes, siendo este último el menos común de los períodos de duración. Si, por el contrario, el encantado desea fijar el efecto para volverlo permanente, un Beso de Amor Verdadero es el requisito más utilizado debido a su gran potencial de energía mágica."—Cuando Sam terminó de leer se apresuró a levantar la vista para poder analizar las reacciones de ambos. Dean miraba un punto fijo en el aire mientras abría y cerraba la boca, frunciendo todavía más el entrecejo. Castiel por su parte había abierto mucho los ojos y casi de inmediato había dirigido su mirada a Dean. Sam pudo ver con suma claridad cómo Castiel tragaba con esfuerzo, para luego morderse el labio superior, quien, de pronto, se sintió observado, miró a Sam de reojo y bajó la vista al suelo nuevamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que Cas puede estar así UN MES? —Dean finalmente había recuperado el control de su cerebro luego del caos que generaron las palabras "Beso de Amor Verdadero".

—No. De hecho, en el libro de Madame Green, si te hubieras dignado a leer la introducción, aclara que sólo duran tres días y se fijan  _para vivir felices por siempre_  (Así dice en el libro Dean, no me mires así) Se fijan con un beso de amor.

—OK, tres días no es tanto ¿verdad Cas?  _—_ Dean no prestó atención a la reacción de la chica, pero Sam vio claramente como la decepción y, la ¿qué era eso? ¿desesperación? se pintaban en su rostro. Cas respiró hondo y asintió.

 _—_ Claro Dean. Tres días no es nada. Puedo sobrevivir tres días.  _—_ Dean sonrió ajeno a la desolación que se filtraba en el tono de Castiel, pensando que también él podría sobrevivir tres días. No podía ser tan difícil.

 _—_ ¿Cuál fue exactamente el conjuro que leíste?  _—_ Algo en la voz de Sam sonaba como una falsa curiosidad, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

 _—_ Emm uno con un dibujo de una pluma negra con dorado que decía "de ángel".

 _—_ ¿Éste?  _—_ Sam le mostró la hoja escrita a mano con el breve verso en latín.

 _—_ Sí, ese.

 _—_ ¿No te diste cuenta que esta página en particular estaba marcada con un papelito?  _—_ Sam estaba notablemente tentado de risa. Tomó el papel y se lo dio a Dean  _—._ Charlie marcó varios encantamientos. Ella dejó una nota en el libro donde ponía que me lo regalaba a mí, pero que había seleccionado varios conjuros que podrías usar para lograr tu "y vivieron felices para siempre".  _—_ Dean hizo un gesto de descreimiento mientras tomaba la tira de papel que había hecho de señalador. Castiel desde su sitio se mostró intrigado y quiso tomar el libro, pero Sam no se lo permitió, en su lugar lo miró sonriente y movió las cejas juguetón y Cas desistió sin entender.

El papel decía "Dean: podrías usar esto si es necesario" y tenía dibujada una carita sonriente guiñando un ojo. Dean sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse mientras leía.

 _—_ No lo había visto, te dije, estaba borracho.  _—_ Luego hizo un bollo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué decía?  _—_ soltó Castiel sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

 _—_ Nada, bromas de Charlie. Creo que quería verme como chica  _—_ inventó Dean y rió nervioso, esperando que el ángel no haga más preguntas. Sam se rió con ganas de su hermano.

 _—_ Y ¿Sabes qué Dean? No es el único que marcó. Estuve mirando y dejó señalados otros dos para ti. Por lo que pude entender traduciendo los versos, uno es para volver todo alrededor como una comedia musical, con bailes y gente cantando sus sentimientos- tuvo que hacer una pausa para reír un poco más. Cuando se recuperó continuó- ¿tenemos lenguas de jilguero? Como sea. El otro, escucha esto.  _—_ Dean no quería seguir escuchando. Sam buscó la página, tenía dibujado un puto unicornio  _—._ Mira. El ingrediente es  _esperma de unicornio_.  _—_ Dean abrió los ojos horrorizado y asqueado.

 _—_ De hecho, Dean  _—_ comenzó Castiel, quien ahora tenía los codos sobre la mesa y descansaba la cabeza en sus manos  _—_ el esperma de unicornio es un ingrediente muy valioso, se ve como gracia líquida, refleja y rompe la luz formando múltiples arco iris.

 _—_ Arco iris, genial. Gracias Cas  _—_ respondió Dean sarcástico.

 _—_ Eso no es todo, según el encantamiento, uno de los pocos que tiene instrucciones, debo aclarar, es para lograr una "concepción milagrosa"  _—_ Sam volvió a romper en risas  _—._ La persona que se va a encantar debe frotarse el jugo de unicornio en el vientre, decir el encantamiento y después, ya sabes,  _hacerlo_  con su pareja. Embarazo imposible instantáneo.  _—_ Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sam, ver a su hermano completamente rojo era una buena paga por varias horas de investigación inservible.

Cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa, Sam tomó un papel de la mesa y se lo entregó a Dean, quien lo miró con desconfianza.

 _—_ Es una lista de cosas que hay que comprar, no tenemos nada para comer ¿Puedes ocuparte?

Dean asintió enérgicamente, feliz de tener una excusa para escapar de allí. Tomó las llaves del Impala y huyó.

Cuando escucharon el portón del garaje cerrarse, Sam miró a Castiel preocupado, ya no quedaba rastro de la diversión de hace un momento.

 _—_ Muy bien Cas. ¿Vas a decirme qué te está sucediendo? ¿o debo adivinar?

Castiel miró al menor de los Winchester dudando. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y murmuró:

 _—_ Tres días no es nada. No es suficiente tiempo, Sam.


	5. Tres días no es nada

Sam no podía creerlo ¿Castiel estaba confesándole lo que siente por Dean? ¿O se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación? No, Cas había dejado bastante claro que tres días como mujer no eran suficientes. Si realmente no le importa el género de su recipiente ¿qué más da que fuera media hora o un año? Aguardó en silencio a que el ángel hablara.

La mujer había bajado las manos y miraba la mesa con tristeza.

Sam se arriesgó. Aclaró su garganta. Cas lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Diosss esto iba en serio. Bien.

—Emm ¿Cas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Para qué no son suficientes tres días?

Castiel se mordió el labio y aflojó los hombros. La chica se veía derrotada.

—Vamos. Habla conmigo hermano. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —lo alentó. Castiel dudaba, miraba hacia la puerta por donde Dean había salido y volvía a mirar a Sam.

—Dean tardará en regresar, era una larga lista. Estamos solos. —Sam extendió un brazo sobre la mesa y rozó la pequeña mano del ángel. Castiel suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Cas parpadeó varias veces antes de continuar, tragó con fuerza, buscó la mirada de Sam y, con un hilo de voz, dijo —. Estoy enamorado de Dean. —Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa. No es que no hubiera imaginado que así era, pero no creyó realmente que Cas fuera a decírselo a él. El labio inferior de Castiel comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Y ya no puedo cambiar de recipiente Sam —susurró al tiempo que la gota que colgaba de sus pestañas cayó finalmente y se deslizó por su mejilla. Sam lo miraba sin saber qué decir, le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes cambiar de recipiente?

—Eso... —Cas suspiró y miró al techo, su voz, que sonaba imposiblemente profunda, temblaba —. Exploté tantas veces... y fui humano aquí —dijo señalándose a él mismo —. Me temo que mi esencia está fusionada con este cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo has intentado? —Hablar de estas cuestiones técnicas era más sencillo, así que Sam se aferró al tema que podía manejar y quizá hasta ayudar.

Castiel rió amargamente mientras renovadas lágrimas caían.

—¿Si lo intenté? Traté hasta el hartazgo. Cuando tomé este cuerpo no comprendía la importancia que los humanos dan a las cuestiones de género. Simplemente Jimmy estaba mejor predispuesto a decir "sí" que mi otro recipiente, —Sus palabras se atropellaban mientras hablaba —, una chica drogadicta, sola en el mundo y atea, a quien le importaba un bledo que un ángel del señor le hablara. No pude convencerla, y necesitaba un cuerpo rápido. Ella fue una pérdida de tiempo importante y por su culpa Dean despertó dentro de su tumba, no pude sacarlo antes de que recupere la conciencia.- Sam escuchaba atentamente, no tenía idea de que Cas había tenido otra opción de recipiente. Castiel liberó su mano del agarre de Sam y secó sus lágrimas —. Tendría que haber insistido con esa chica, al final no sólo arruiné la vida de Jimmy y de su familia, sin darme cuenta también me condené a mi mismo. Ya he hecho el duelo de mi verdadera forma, no volveré a ver mi rostro sin este cuerpo de por medio, pero esto...Lo siento Sam. Lamento que tengas que verme así. —Sam no sabía desde cuándo Cas se sentía de esta manera, pero era evidente que llevaba algún tiempo conteniendo la angustia. Cuando volvió a romper en llanto, el Hombre de Letras se puso de pie, bordeó la mesa y abrazó con fuerza a la mujer, quien sollozando enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—Ey, Ey. Todo estará bien. Lo solucionaremos —la consoló mientras dibujaba lentamente círculos en su espalda para tratar de calmarla. Jamás había visto a Castiel así. Se preguntó si Dean lo había visto llorar alguna vez. Cas finalmente se tranquilizó, suspiró con fuerza y se apartó.

—No le digas a Dean. Por favor —le suplicó.

—Claro, Cas. Pero pienso que deberías hablar con él. —Castiel apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo —. Mira, no tengo idea de qué siente Dean, pero no creo que sea bueno para ti vivir así.

— No —respondió cortante —. No puedo decirle. No quiero hacerlo. Me rechazará y posiblemente deje de hablarme, tal vez incluso me pida que me vaya. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi familia por esto.

—Cas...

—No, Sam. —Castiel revoleó los ojos y llevó sus manos a la cintura —. Por eso cuando el encantamiento me transformó pensé que esta era mi oportunidad.

— ¿Tu oportunidad?

—Sí, de lograr que Dean deje de verme como un hombre. Pensé que si el efecto duraba lo suficiente, Dean olvidaría el rostro de Jimmy y comenzaría a asociarme con esta nueva apariencia. Por eso comencé a hablar en femenino, pero él sigue hablándome como a un hombre. Bueno, tú también.

—Lo siento, es difícil acostumbrarse, sólo fueron unas horas, danos tiempo.

—¡Tiempo es lo que me falta! Tres días no es nada, es imposible reemplazar la imagen mental que tiene de mí en sólo 72 horas. Y ya he desperdiciado al menos las primeras siete. —Cas revolvió su cabello nervioso.

—¡Tranquilízate Cas! Encontraremos el modo de ganar más tiempo.

—No veo cómo.

—¿Y si lo besas a la fuerza? —Castiel lo miró horrorizado —. OK, no. ¿Mientras duerme? —intentó de nuevo no muy convencido. Cas se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con reproche —. Muy bien, muy bien. Al menos estoy dando ideas. —"Malas ideas" murmuró Cas —. ¡Ey! —lo retó Sam haciéndose el ofendido —. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si mientes?

—No comprendo.

—Claro, le pides que te bese, pero le das otros motivos. Como... no sé, que te gusta más como luce el recipiente así, o algo por el estilo. Inventa algo. Una vez que el encantamiento se fije tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo. —Castiel lo escuchaba con atención y asentía pensativo.

—Pero... ¿no debe ser un beso de Amor Verdadero? Dean no se lo creerá.

—Cas, créeme, para Dean cualquier beso en los labios es un beso de Amor Verdadero, no ve la diferencia, no lo analizará.

—De acuerdo. Pero surge otra pregunta, suponiendo que acceda, ¿funcionará? Quiero decir, ¿no debe ser amor correspondido? —La poca esperanza que había conseguido comenzó a desmoronarse.

—No lo sé. De todas formas no sabemos si será correspondido o no, eso sólo lo sabe Dean. Y si no funcionara...bueno, al menos tendrías un beso ¿no? —Sam trató de animarlo frotando sus hombros y Cas le sonrió levemente y asintió varias veces. De pronto la sonrisa de Sam se fue apagando y su rostro se contrajo en su expresión característica de preocupación, como de perrito abandonado.

—Oh Cas...Ahora me doy cuenta ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¿Qué?

—Anoche, es posible que yo le haya dicho algo a Dean que podría complicar, o al menos retrasar, tu plan. Lo lamento de verdad.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Básicamente? Le recordé que no eres una chica más y lo amenacé con romperle la cara si tocaba a mi hermana. —Castiel soltó el aire dejando caer los hombros —. En mi defensa, yo no sabía todo esto. Deberías haber hablado conmigo hace tiempo. —Castiel asintió cabizbajo sin responder nada —. Por cierto, ¿desde cuando sucede esto? Me refiero a, ¿desde cuando te sientes así por Dean? —El ángel no lo miró, por unos instantes buscó en el aire con los ojos moviéndolos de un lado a otro —. No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Perdón por preguntar.

—No, está bien Sam. ¿Recuerdas cuando Metatron me dio toda esa información de libros, películas y series? —Sam asintió algo perdido —. En ese momento lo comprendí. Con tantos datos para comparar, pude analizar lo que sentía. —Sam volvió a asentir —. Llegué a la conclusión de que lo he amado desde el momento en que toqué su alma en el infierno. —Sam se quedó perplejo, no lo hubiera adivinado nunca. No supo qué contestar. Se hizo un silencio por un momento y pudieron escuchar el sonido de la puerta del garaje. Dean estaba de regreso.

—Cas, deberías...refrescarte, que no se dé cuenta que estuviste llorando. —Castiel asintió con firmeza, llevó sus manos a su rostro y una luz escapó entre sus dedos. Cuando las retiró, sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados ni inyectados en sangre, se veía radiante. Sam le sonrió ampliamente, a lo que la mujer respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Ambos ocuparon sus asientos justo a tiempo. Dean entró cargado de bolsas y miró al par que estaba sentado frente a frente en silencio.

—¿Competencia de miradas? ¿Eh? Ni lo intentes Sammy, Cas es un profesional. —El humor de Dean había cambiado notablemente, ir de compras le había servido para distraerse. Empujó a Sam con las bolsas para dárselas. Éste se puso de pie y las tomó. Dean le sacó una que se veía diferente al resto, era más como las bolsas de cartón delgado que usan las tiendas de ropa. Sam lo miró con curiosidad, Dean lo ignoró y se dirigió a Castiel.

—Ey, Cas. Te traje algo. Es para pedirte perdón por todo esto. Fui un idiota irresponsable. —Cas quiso interrumpirlo pero el cazador no se lo permitió —. Tú quisiste detenerme y yo no te hice caso. Espero me disculpes. Ten —concluyó y le dio la bolsa.

—Por supuesto Dean —dijo Cas con una sonrisita. Dio una mirada rápida a Sam, quien se había quedado de pie detrás de Dean observándolos como si fuera una telenovela, y luego miró dentro de la bolsa. Lentamente sacó una hermosa y muy azul corbata nueva. Se quedó mirándola mientras su sonrisa crecía. Al fin recuperó el movimiento y comenzó a ponérsela.

—¿Te gusta? Es como la vieja. Ya que arruiné la que te dio Claire... —dijo culposo mirándose los pies.

—Ella no me la dio, sólo me dijo que necesitaba una corbata. Yo la compré —aclaró Cas mientras luchaba con el nudo.

—Oh, bueno, mejor así entonces. Permíteme. —Dean dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hacer el nudo debidamente —. Odiaría haber destruido el regalo de tu casi-hija. —Dean rió —. Listo. Ahora sí eres tú. —Se apartó para verlo mejor y le sonrió. Cas se miró con una sonrisa y miró a Dean, feliz.

—Por cierto, Claire llamó, tienen un caso para nosotros allí. Por eso recordé que destruí la corbata. —Dean tomó una lata de cerveza de la nevera y le dio un buen sorbo —. Al parecer es un caso de salar y quemar, nada especial, pero como ninguna de ellas tiene experiencia con fantasmas, prefieren que vayamos. Le dije que estaríamos allí para la cena.

—De acuerdo, yo los esperaré aquí entonces. —Cas volvió a sentarse haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral.

—Nada de eso. Tú vienes. Claire prácticamente me hizo jurar que me ocuparía de que vayas. Creo que te extraña —rió el cazador —. No le dije nada de  _tu situación_  ¡Ya quiero ver qué cara pone cuando te vea! —Dean rompió en carcajadas. Sam imaginó el momento y se sonrió divertido. Cas los miró malhumorado como si fueran idiotas.

Luego de comer, prepararon todo para la cacería, cargaron mudas de ropa, armas y mucha mucha sal.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, nadie volvió a hablar de encantamientos ni de besos de amor y mucho menos de esperma de unicornio, porTodosLosCielos.

Sam había insistido en ir atrás "Me acosté pasadas las cuatro y a las siete ya estaba investigando, Dean. Quiero dormir". Así que Sam durmió la mayor parte del trayecto, tapado hasta la frente con una manta, y Cas fue de acompañante.

—Nunca había ido adelante estando Sam.

—Las ventajas de ser una dama —bromeó Dean, subió la música y se puso a cantar con la radio. Castiel no dejaba de observarlo. No le molestaba, era Cas, eso era normal en él, y, Dean no lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero le encantaba ser el centro de su atención. Cas incluso lo acompañó cantando algunos estribillos.

Llegaron a casa de Jody pasadas las seis de la tarde. La sheriff los recibió abrazado a los hermanos, luego notó a la mujer parada detrás de ellos y sus cejas se elevaron interrogantes.

—¡Oh! No lo conoces. Cierto —dijo Dean —. Jody, te presento a Castiel, ángel del señor. —Jody se veía aún más sorprendida, dudó un momento sin saber cómo saludar y terminó optando por estrecharle la mano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo —, por favor, pasen —Dean y Cas entraron. Cuando Sam estaba por seguirlos, Jody lo detuvo —. ¿Qué rayos Sam? —murmuró tirándole del cuello de la camisa para doblarlo a su altura —. ¿Castiel no es el ángel que usa el traje de carne de Jimmy? ¿El PADRE de Claire?

—Sí. Ese  _es el cuerpo de Jimmy_  —le respondió divertido y ella abrió los ojos aún más grandes —. Luego te explico. —Ambos entraron a la sala, Dean y Cas aguardaban de pie junto al sofá. La sheriff les pidió que se sienten y rengueó en dirección a la cocina, "¿café?" propuso, y sin esperar la respuesta regresó con una bandeja con varias tazas y bizcochos.

Aún no habían tomado asiento cuando Claire bajó las escaleras.

—¿Qué hay, Abuelo? —saludó primero a Dean. Cas dio un paso atrás y Sam se acercó para abrazarla —. ¡Ey Sam! —Le devolvió el abrazo. En ese momento reparó en la mujer que esperaba hamacándose nerviosamente —. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tu novia? —preguntó dándole un puñetazo juguetón a Dean en el estómago.

—Hola Claire —dijo con voz grave el ángel. Claire miró mejor a la mujer por unos instantes y su cerebro hizo  _click._

—¿¿CAS?? —gritó Claire. Su sorpresa era tal que no notó que Dean la estaba filmando con el celular —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Castiel la miraba con culpa, mordiéndose los labios —. ¿Qué rayos hiciste con el cuerpo de papá? —preguntó entre enojada y asustada por cuál sería la respuesta. Quizá el cuerpo de Jimmy se había destruido en alguna cacería y ya no quedaba nada de su padre.

—Fue un accidente —respondió Dean. La joven lo miró con los ojos vidriosos —. NONONO ¡Espera! ¡No te asustes! No es eso,  _este es_  el cuerpo de Jimmy.

—Ja ja. No es gracioso Dean —dijo Claire enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

—No está bromeando, Claire —intervino Castiel —. No cambié de recipiente. Esto es... temporal. Sólo serán tres días, como dijo Dean, fue sólo un accidente.

—¿Un accidente, eh? —dijo desconfiada mirando de arriba abajo a Dean y luego a Cas.


	6. El Pie

—Los accidentes no pasan simplemente  _accidentalmente_ , Dean —dijo Claire con reproche.

—Tienes toda la razón, generalmente vienen acompañados de mucho alcohol —intervino Sam. Claire levantó una ceja interrogante hacia Dean y Cas.

—De acuerdo, digamos que libros de magia y cerveza no es una buena combinación —explicó el cazador moviendo una mano de izquierda a derecha, dando por terminado el tema. Claire los miraba todavía algo desconfiada, sospechando que le estaban ocultando cosas importantes. Dean tomó una de las tazas de café que Jody acababa de servir, dio un pequeño trago y continuó —. ¿Qué hay del caso? ¿Qué tienen hasta ahora?

—¡Oh! ¡El caso! —De pronto Claire parecía entusiasmada —. Tengo todo en mi computadora. Vengan. —Se dio la vuelta indicándoles que la sigan —. Este tipo al parecer está siendo acosado por el fantasma de su antiguo novio... —Dean revoleó los ojos y resopló molesto mientras subía las escaleras. Sam lo seguía de cerca con una sonrisita burlona.

Castiel se había quedado de pie en la sala, los vio alejarse mientras Jody comenzaba a recoger la bandeja.

—Permíteme. —Se apresuró el ángel tomando las cosas antes que ella. Jody le sonrió y lo miró con las manos en la cintura. Caminaron juntos hacia la cocina y Cas no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en que la sheriff se balanceaba al andar, incluso dando suaves gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando. Dejó la bandeja con las tazas en la mesada y se volvió para mirar a Jody de frente.

—Tienes dolor —le dijo señalando con los ojos hacia las piernas de la mujer, para luego volver a encontrar su mirada.

—See... —respondió Jody con aire despreocupado, dando palmadas a su pierna mala —... viejas heridas de guerra —dijo con una risita amarga.

—Puedo curarte, si tú quieres —propuso Castiel solemne, con la mano derecha ya a medio camino, aguardando su respuesta. Jody alzó las cejas desconcertada por unos instantes, y casi de inmediato afirmó con la cabeza, primero dudando un poco, y al ver que Cas sonrió, afirmó una vez más, con firmeza. El ángel dio un paso al frente y presionó levemente las puntas de sus dedos en la frente de la mujer, una luz blanca que parecía provenir de la piel misma de Castiel iluminó el rostro de Jody. Cuando se apartó, luego de sólo unos pocos segundos, todos los dolores que ella cargaba a cuestas desde hacía años desaparecieron por completo, su cuerpo se sentía incluso más liviano.

—¡Guau! —Jody se recorrió con la mirada. Movió la pierna mala, ésta ya no dolía en absoluto. Aplicó presión en el brazo que se había roto hacia unos años, pero éste también se sentía como nuevo —. ¡Creo que no me había sentido tan bien desde que iba a preparatoria! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? —bromeó —. Recuérdame que regañe a esos dos inútiles por no habernos presentado antes. —Castiel rió con timidez y comenzó a poner los trastos en el lavado.

Jody sacó del refrigerador todo lo necesario para comenzar a preparar la cena, y se disponía a comenzar cuando notó la mirada fija del ángel, que seguía todos sus movimientos con su sumo interés.

—Ey, Cas. ¿Puedo decirte Cas?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? —Castiel la miró sorprendido por la pregunta, y se apresuró a responder que sí con la cabeza, reparando en todos los ingredientes que estaban dispersos por la mesada —. Excelente —sonrió Jody —. Haremos un Pie de pollo, y uno de manzana como postre.

—Dean ama el Pie —apuntó Cas, ahora con todavía más entusiasmo por aprender a cocinar. Jody no pudo evitar ver a Castiel como una tierna niñita de ojos brillantes impaciente por ayudar.

—Lo sé, Cas —rió la mujer —, será el mejor Pie que haya probado —afirmó mientras medía la harina.

—No lo sé, Jody, Dean ha probado muchos Pies...

—Pero no ha probado el tuyo, ¿verdad? —rió juguetona, pero Castiel no entendió si seguía hablando de Pies, o estaba hablando de algo más. Parpadeó varias veces y dudando, con el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza. La mujer rompió en carcajadas —. Ya verás que le encantará —dijo guiñándole el ojo —. Ven aquí, te mostraré cómo preparar la masa.

—¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA! —gritó Jody desde el comedor —. ¡Bajen ahora mismo! —La sheriff aguardó junto a la puerta abierta. Cas estaba terminando de llevar a la mesa las fuentes de comida. Cuando los hermanos entraron en la estancia, Jody se paró detrás de ellos y les dio a ambos un golpe suave pero firme en las cabezas —. Eso es por no presentarme a Castiel antes. Pudieron haberme ahorrado meses de rehabilitación. Idiotas. —Luego de darles el escarmiento que merecían, se acomodó la camisa, caminó por entre medio de ambos y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Los hombres se quedaron mirándola mientras se rascaban la cabeza en el sitio donde les había pegado y hacían pucheritos. Claire, que venía con ellos, se rió con ganas, pero en el momento en que pasó junto a Jody para ir a sentarse, ella también obtuvo su correctivo con un puñetazo ligero en el costado.

—¡Ey! —protestó la rubia.

—Es para ti también, jovencita —la retó Jody, mitad bromeando, mitad no tanto. Fue el turno de Sam y Dean de reír mientras tomaban asiento.

Sam se sentó a la izquierda de Jody, Cas en la otra punta de la mesa, y Dean entre su hermano y el ángel. Claire tomó su lugar habitual quedando enfrentada al cazador. Cuando Cas estaba terminando de tomar asiento, escucharon la puerta del frente.

Alex arrojó abrigo y bolso en el sofá de la sala y entró al comedor saludando en general.

—Disculpen la demora, estábamos estudiando y no me di cuenta de la hora...

—Estudiando, sí,  _estudiando_   —se burló Claire. Alex no se molestó en responderle, sólo volteó los ojos y dirigió su atención a la mesa mientras se sentaba. Miró a los invitados sonriéndoles y entonces notó a la desconocida que la miraba atentamente.

—¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tu novia? —preguntó directamente a Dean. De pronto el cazador se encontró con que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, algunas burlonas, otras expectantes.

—¡¿Porqué demonios todos preguntan si es MI novia?! Podría ser novia de Sam ¿o no? —protestó Dean golpeando los puños en la mesa, haciendo que sus cubiertos den un brinco, chocando aparatosamente contra su plato. Jody lo miró frunciendo la nariz y Claire reprimió una carcajada, Cas siguió el recorrido del tenedor de Dean con la mirada asegurándose de que no caiga al suelo.

— _Esa chica_  es Castiel —aclaró Sam notablemente divertido.

—¿Castiel el papá de Claire? —preguntó Alex mientras se servía puré de papas, realmente más interesada en la comida que en la conversación. Claire seguía divertida por el berrinche de Dean y contestó casi sin pensar  _"Sí"._ En el momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se encogió en su sitio sin atreverse a mirar al ángel.

Cuando Castiel escuchó la respuesta de la joven, sintió que sus pulsaciones se duplicaron. ¿Claire acababa de llamarlo  _papá_? Buscó la mirada de Dean para ver si él había oído lo mismo. Éste parpadeaba todavía algo incrédulo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sonrieron. Cas enfocó su atención ahora en Claire, que se había curvado ligeramente hacia delante y miraba con determinación su plato. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, se encontró con la cálida sonrisa del ángel y sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad. Claire hizo una media sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró  _"como sea"_  mientras se encogía de hombros, haciéndose la despreocupada. Tomó la cuchilla de la mesa y cortó una porción del Pie de pollo, la sirvió en un plato y se la dio a Castiel. Cuando comenzó a cortar la segunda porción, Dean se enderezó en su sitio para esperar su turno, pero Claire colocó el Pie en su propio plato y comenzó a comer.

—¡Ey! —protestó el rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes manos? Yo no estoy aquí para servirte, amigo —se burló la joven mientras se llevaba un enorme bocado de Pie a la boca. Dean consternado frunció las cejas, y se dispuso a servirles al resto de los comensales, comenzando por su hermano.

—Mmmm —gimió Dean cuando finalmente probó la comida —. Jody, este es definitivamente mmmm en mejor Pie de pollo que he probado enmmm mi vida —aseguró volteando los ojos mientras saboreaba el segundo bocado. Jody rió mientras miraba comer al cazador, y juraría que escuchó a Sam murmurar  _"¿quieres que te dejemos solo con ese Pie, Dean?"_

—No me mires a mí —respondió Jody alzando las manos —. Yo no lo hice. —Dean la miró interrogante masticando con dificultad el último trozo, que había embuchado a pesar de ser demasiado grande (tenía bien ganado el apodo de  _ardilla)._  Jody señaló con el tenedor hacia el otro lado de la mesa —. Cas cocinó. Por cierto, esto está muy bueno, cariño —concluyó la mujer. Castiel agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras probaba lo que Claire le había servido.

—¿De verdad, Cas? ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡Está delicioso amigo! —afirmó Dean mirándolo maravillado.

—Está  _bien_ —añadió Sam algo descalificativo, pero mirando a Castiel con picardía.

—¡¿Bien?! ¿Sólo  _bien_? ¿ _De verdad Sammy_? —protestó Dean dando un codazo a su hermano en las costillas. Sam lo había dicho claramente para hacerlo hablar, pero como pasaba con muchas otras sutilezas de Sam, Dean no lo notó —. No lo escuches, ¿de acuerdo, Cas? Este Pie —dijo señalando con firmeza su plato ya vacío —es  _Impresionante_.

—No lo sé, Dean —protestó Castiel —. A mí me sabe a moléculas —dijo con decepción dejando el tenedor a un costado mientras, con un codo en la mesa, apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

—Confía en mí ¿bien? —Dean alzó su plato en el aire, cruzó el brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo derecho de Cas q descansaba en la mesa, y sin pedir permiso le quitó el plato que aún tenía una porción del pastel casi intacta —. Creo que es incluso mejor que el que hacía mamá —concluyó mientras comenzaba a comer el pie robado. Todos se habían mantenido muy callados observando la situación. Jody había dejado de masticar, mirando por turnos al hombre y a la morena, para dirigir de vez en cuando miradas interrogantes a Sam, quien por su parte, se hacía el desentendido, después de todo, era bastante común que Dean se ponga un tanto efusivo hablando de Pies. Finalmente fue Alex quien rompió el silencio que se había formado en los segundos que Dean tardó en devorar la comida de Cas.

—Por cosas como esas, Dean —aseguró Alex distraídamente mientras se servía más gaseosa —la gente piensa que es  _Tu Novia_.


	7. Cosas de humanos

 

Dean casi se atraganta con el último bocado de Pie. El resto de la cena y el postre transcurrieron con tranquilidad, la charla derivó en asuntos cotidianos. Las chicas contaron cómo fue su día, hablaron de los estudios y del caso que les esperaba mañana. El cazador se mantuvo tan en silencio como le fue posible, tratando de no volver a llamar la atención de todos, aunque no pudo evitar soltar algún gesto de placer al probar el relleno de manzanas, que aún tibio se derretía en su boca. Lanzó varias miradas a Cas, sonriendo y haciendo gestos de "esto es excelente", juntando el pulgar el índice, pero como se mantuvo callado, nadie, excepto Castiel, lo notó.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sam fue a buscar un hotel. Claire le pidió a Cas que la acompañe a su habitación para mostrarle lo que tenía sobre el caso. Y Dean se quedó ayudando a Jody con los trastos.

Acababan de comenzar a lavar los primeros platos, cuando Alex recibió un mensaje de texto de su novio y se retiró a su cuarto. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Jody sintió que ya no podía soportar más la curiosidad. Había pensado aguardar a que Sam regrese y preguntarle discretamente a él qué sabía, pero ahora que la casa había quedado en silencio, Dean había adoptado una actitud un tanto melancólica, secando los platos con lentitud, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando el cazador dio su segundo suspiro en un lapso de 1 minuto, ella no aguantó más.

—De acuerdo Dean, escúpelo —ordenó la sheriff llevando sus manos a la cintura. Dean enfocó la vista y, dándose cuenta de que su mente estaba en otra parte, frunció las cejas interrogante al tiempo que murmuraba "¿ _mmm_?" —. ¿Vas a decirme qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? —Dean la miró confundido y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo mientras dejaba en la mesada el plato que llevaba tres minutos secando.

—¿No sabes, eh? —preguntó Jody, alzando las cejas incrédula —. Mira Dean, sé que no soy tu madre, ni tu mejor amiga, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. —Dean asintió varias veces murmurando "lo sé, lo sé" —. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí. —El hombre volvió a asentir mientras tomaba el plato que ella le estaba dando y comenzaba a secarlo —. Bien, entonces si lo sabes, dime que fue todo eso. Me refiero a la cena, a ti, y a Cas, y todas esas miradas —concluyó la sheriff decidida a sacarle una confesión. Dean apretó los labios, no quería hablar de eso, no quería hablar de nada. Dejó de mirarla a la cara, miró a sus pies, luego a la puerta de la cocina. Huir era una salida cobarde.

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurró. Ella le tomó la cara con una mano y lo obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, interrogantes, y sus cejas alzadas se veían casi amenazadoras. Dean pensó que Jody estaba siendo el policía malo —. ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está el policía bueno? —protestó bromeando mientras se liberaba del agarre con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Dean volvió a ponerse serio —. Mira Jody... —Su voz se quebró cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar —... Ccas y yo... es...  _complicado_   —dijo con un hilo de voz —. ¡Demonios! No quiero hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Dean apartó la mirada hacia la puerta, en parte para no tener que seguir viendo a Jody y en parte para asegurarse de que nadie estaba parado en la entrada escuchando.

 

En la habitación de Claire, ella y Castiel habían terminado de revisar la información sobre el caso. La joven le estaba mostrando fotos de sus cacerías, mayormente cuerpos decapitados de lo que Cas supuso habrían sido vampiros.

—Debes tener cuidado Claire, matar vampiros no es un juego.

—Lo sé Cas, sé cuidarme sola. —El ángel la miró apretando los labios con preocupación —. Además, si estoy en verdadero peligro, siempre puedo llamarte. ¿Verdad? —preguntó insegura.

—Por supuesto —dijo Cas de inmediato, frunciendo un poco el ceño e inclinando la cabeza a un lado, extrañado por la duda que veía en ella —. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, aunque no estés en peligro —Claire respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Castiel quería darle un abrazo, pero no estaba seguro si era el momento correcto, o si le estaba permitido. No se atrevió a invadir su espacio personal. Finalmente optó por sonreír. Muchas veces los humanos y sus protocolos sociales se le hacían muy difíciles de comprender.

De pronto el ángel sintió una punzada de ansiedad crecer en su pecho. Sentía que algo lo jalaba, impulsándolo a ponerse en movimiento.

—Debo irme. Dean me está llamando —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Que te está llamando? Yo no escuché nada. —Claire, aún sentada en su cama, miraba incrédula a la morena —. ¿Qué? ¿Está orando? ¡Está en la cocina! No puedes decirme que el idiota te reza desde la cocina —protestó burlona.

—No, no está orando. Es...un  _anhelo_. —Castiel se hamacaba ligeramente, impaciente —. No sé como explicarlo mejor.  _Siento_  que me necesita. —Claire se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Castiel dudaba, no terminaba de decidir si debía acudir al llamado. A veces esto era sólo una falsa alarma, y al encontrar a Dean no era nada, el cazador no tenía nada para decirle, no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo y prácticamente lo ignoraba.

—¡Ve de una vez! —soltó la joven.

 

En la cocina, el hombre volvió a mirar a Jody. El miedo estaba dibujado en todo su rostro, sentía la boca seca. Se mojó los labios antes de continuar hablando.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. No hay nada entre nosotros. —Su voz se oía aún mas grave mientras susurraba. Dean se apretó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos.

—Cariño, si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre esto, tal vez puedas contárselo a alguien más —dijo la mujer con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla maternalmente —. ¿Sam quizás? —Dean negó con un gesto —. ¿No tienes algún amigo con quien te sientas cómodo para hablarlo? —Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. Emm...estaba Charlie... Pero ya no. —Dean apoyó las manos pesadamente en la mesada, dando la espalda a la estancia. Miró el techo maldiciendo el día en que la pelirroja quedó atrapada en el círculo de muerte que irradian los Winchester. En ese preciso momento, Castiel voló hacia la entrada y se mantuvo en silencio porque estaban hablando y no quería interrumpir. Ellos no lo notaron.

—¿Quién es Charlie? —preguntó suavemente Jody, posando una mano en su hombro.

—Charlie era mi amiga... —Dean bajó la vista hacia sus manos reviviendo la impotencia que sintió al hallarla muerta —. Yo...e-estas cosas... las hablaba con ella. —Dean no estaba llorando, pero su voz se entrecortaba y su labio inferior temblaba levemente. No había revelado mucho, pero de alguna forma la charla se sentía muy íntima. Jody le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y con la otra mano dibujó algunos círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Castiel supo en un instante que no debía estar allí. No lo estaba llamando. Pero Dean se veía triste y asustado, y Cas no quería irse. Se quedó inmóvil en el sitio donde había aparecido y aguardó. Cuando escuchó lo que su amigo decía sobre Charlie fue como si le clavara un puñal.

—Dean. —La áspera voz del ángel resonó en la cocina. La sheriff y el cazador se sobresaltaron y voltearon rápidamente hacia a la puerta. No tenían idea desde cuándo Castiel estaba parado ahí   —. ¿No confías en mi? —Dean frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces desconcertado.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que confío en ti Cas! —respondió Dean de inmediato.

—¿Entonces por qué no hablas conmigo? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza, su melena ondulada se movió a su lado y por unos segundos parecía lo único vivo en la habitación. Dean abrió mucho los ojos, aterrado, pensando qué responder. Antes de continuar, Castiel bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado de admitir que estaba escuchando su conversación —. Dices que sólo podías hablar con Charlie de estas cosas. ¿De qué cosas? ¿De qué no puedes hablar conmigo? —No estaba enojado, pero sus ojos brillaban con severidad, demandando una respuesta. Aguardó apretando los labios y manteniéndole firmemente la mirada. Jody había dado algunos pasos al costado, haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, intentando que olviden su presencia.

—De...de...ccosas... —tartamudeó Dean. No tenía idea de qué responder. Claramente no iba a decir " _de ti Cas, no puedo hablar contigo de cómo me siento por ti_ ". ¿De sentimientos? Eso sonaba demasiado cursi —...cosas...que...que no entenderías. — Cas no entendía mucho de sentimientos así que  _técnicamente_  no estaba mintiendo. Castiel levantó una ceja frunciendo aún más los labios. La respuesta era insuficiente. Dean sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse cada vez más. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez mientras forzaba a su cerebro a inventar algo —. Eemm... ccosas dde...de  _humanos,_ Cas. —El ángel enderezó la espalda. Parpadeó varias veces mientras su semblante se transformaba. Su mandíbula se aflojó, sus cejas cayeron y su mirada vagó del rostro de Dean hacia el suelo, con los párpados ahora caídos. Tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

—Ya veo. —La morena frunció las cejas, consternada. Dean supo en el momento que había metido la pata hasta la rodilla, pero ya no tenía solución, no sabía qué decir para solucionarlo.

—Ccas, lo lam-  —comenzó a disculparse, pero Castiel lo acalló alzando la mano.

—No Dean, yo lo lamento —dijo cortante —. No debí entrometerme. Tienes razón. Probablemente no entendería, o no podría aconsejarte de ninguna forma. En todo caso, sería una total pérdida de tiempo hablar tus  _asuntos humanos_  conmigo. Mis disculpas —Castiel escupió las palabras tan rápido como pudo, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y desapareció.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Jody mirando alucinada el punto donde Castiel acabada de esfumarse.

—Se fue. O quizá esté invisible. ¿¿Cas?? —dijo Dean dando unos pasos hacia adelante, moviendo los brazos en el aire. En ese momento escucharon un gritito agudo que venía del piso superior, se asomaron hacia el pasillo y escucharon a Claire maldecir "¡Qué rayos Cas! ¡Casi me matas del susto!" —. Regresó con Claire, de acuerdo —señaló Dean un poco más tranquilo. La sheriff lo miró con reproche y le dio una suave palmada correctiva en la nuca.

—Muy bien, ven aquí jovencito. —Jody tiró del cuello de la camisa de Dean y lo obligó a regresar a la cocina. Arrastró con ellos una silla, sentó al cazador como si fuera un niñito, puso una tetera en el fuego y se volteó a mirarlo cruzándose de brazos —. ¡La hiciste enfadar! ¡¿Cómo que  _cosas de humanos_?! Yo en su lugar te hubiera golpeado. —Dean apoyó los codos en sus piernas y enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras murmuraba "lo sé, lo sé". Sus pulsaciones volvían a acelerarse y sintió cómo su rostro iba encendiéndose.

—No sabía qué decir ¿de acuerdo? —dijo en voz baja mirando intermitentemente hacia Jody y hacia la entrada —. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera  _"sabes qué Cas, sí, hablaré contigo sobre esto. Estoy confundido contigo. No sé realmente lo que quiero. ¿que consejo me das?"_? ¡Claro que NO!  _Cosas de humanos_  fue lo único que se me ocurrió. —Cuando terminó de protestar se dio cuenta que acababa de confesarle a Jody lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ella lo miraba paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos. Dean volvió a enterrar la cabeza en sus manos, luego se rascó la nuca nervioso y volvió a mirarla.

—Estas  _confundido_  —repitió Jody alzando una ceja —. ¿No sabes si la quieres?

—Cas es un hombre, Jody.

—Oh, lo siento cariño, es que lo conocí como mujer, me cuesta imaginarlo como hombre —dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a preparar dos tazas de té. Ambos hablaban en susurros y miraban todo el tiempo hacia la puerta, intranquilos de que Castiel regresara. Sabían que no era el momento indicado para hablar, pero Dean sentía que si no terminaba esta conversación ahora no lo haría nunca, y necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema. Ella aclaró su garganta —. Disculpa que pregunte, pero para entender realmente lo que te está sucediendo, necesito saber algunas cosas, y la verdad es que no sé mucho de tu vida privada, cielo. —Dean asintió mientras ella le alcanzaba una de las tazas —. ¿Eres gay, Dean? —preguntó finalmente con un aire casual. A Dean no le sorprendió la pregunta. A lo largo de su vida mucha gente había supuesto que lo era. Últimamente él mismo se lo estaba preguntando. Hizo una media sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre, y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo quedamente. Jody asintió.

—¿Y que ahora sea mujer es lo que te confunde? —Dean negó nuevamente —. ¿Ya te confundía antes del hechizo? —volvió a arriesgar la mujer. Dean soltó una risita amarga.

—En realidad Jody, no estaba confundido  _antes_ del hechizo.—La sheriff lo miró totalmente perdida, alzó las cejas y dio un sorbo a su té. Dean se lamió los labios, probó él también la infusión y continuó —. Nosotros siempre tuvimos esta...conexión.  _Lazo profundo_  lo llama Cas. — El hombre rió suavemente —. Es algo intenso ¿sabes? Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero fue tomando fuerza con los años.  —La voz de Dean era casi inaudible.

—¿Lo amas? —susurró ella, insegura de si le correspondía hacer semejante pregunta. Dean alzó ligeramente las cejas, con la mirada fija en la taza en sus manos, y apretó los labios en una especie de sonrisa, suspirando, como única respuesta. Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos —. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? No lo comprendo Dean.

—Lo que sucede es que hasta hace un tiempo atrás, mi problema era que su recipiente es un hombre. Ahora que finalmente yo...bueno...me hice a la idea... de pronto es una mujer —confesó Dean volviendo a sentir su rostro en llamas.

—Pero es sólo por tres días ¿o no? —dijo Jody frunciendo la nariz.

—En realidad, está la posibilidad de que se quede así. —La mujer alzó las cejas sorprendida —. Quiero decir, hay una manera de que el efecto se vuelva permanente... —Dean pasó su mano pesadamente por su boca —. Eso es lo que me confunde. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace meses... pero ahora...yo... —Su voz quebradiza se fue apagando sin terminar la idea. En ese momento escucharon la puerta del frente abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Sam estaba de regreso. Dean aclaró la garganta y se sentó más derecho. Murmuró "gracias" con una sonrisa triste, Jody apretó suavemente su rodilla y le devolvió la sonrisa. La charla había terminado.

     


	8. Charla de Chicas

 

Claire estaba terminando de prepararse para ir a la cama cuando la mujer de la gabardina negra apareció de pronto en el medio de su habitación.

-¡Que rayos Cas! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- gritó indignada mientras se acomodaba la remera vieja que usaba para dormir.

-Lo siento Claire.- dijo Cas apenado mirando el suelo.

-Está bien, sólo me asustaste ¿Qué quería Dean?- ella buscó la mirada del ángel, pero Castiel seguía con la vista en la alfombra, ahora con sus puños cerrados con firmeza y el rostro rígido, con la mandíbula apretada. Claire nunca había visto a Cas así. Estando ella presente, él siempre era muy amable y tranquilo, incluso cuando luchaba no lo hacía con furia. Recordó el breve tiempo en que fue su recipiente, cuando Cas era _Castiel, Ángel del Señor_ , frío, indiferente al sufrimiento individual de los humanos, enfocado siempre en un bien mayor. Incluso entonces no lo había visto así, realmente enfadado. Sintió miedo, de pronto consciente de que esta criatura sobrenatural podía destruirla en un parpadeo si así lo quería. Pero no había razones para que Cas quisiera lastimarla, Claire lo sabía bien. Menos de cinco minutos atrás todo estaba bien. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Dean que lo pusiera así? - ¿¿Ccas??- extendió una mano pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Castiel cerró los ojos suspirando y permitió que su recipiente se relaje. Cuando miró a Claire la ira ya se había disipado.

-¿Qué _cosas de humanos_ no entendería?- soltó finalmente el ángel torciendo la cabeza.

Claire se quedó mirándolo perpleja. Cas le explicó lo que acababa de suceder, cómo Dean en realidad no lo necesitaba allí y que prácticamente le había dicho que no podía contarle sus cosas porque Castiel no es humano.

-¡Hijo de perra!-exclamó la joven.- ¡No puedo creer que te dijera algo así! Deberías haberle pateado el trasero a ese idiota.-

-No quiero hacerle daño.-dijo Cas suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Yo sí quiero hacerle daño!-dijo ella golpeando un puño cerrado en su otra mano.

-¿A qué crees que se refería? ¿Qué piensas que podía hablar con Charlie y no conmigo?- insistió indignada la morena, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, con los codos sobre sus muslos.

–No lo sé Cas. Dean no parece ser del tipo conversador. –Claire se sentó a su lado y pensó por un momento. – ¿Qué cosas no suelen entender los ángeles?– Castiel se quedó mirándola y se encogió de hombros. –A ver… recuerdo de cuando fui tu recipiente, que parecías muy frío, como si no tuvieras sentimientos...– Cas la miró con aflicción, dolido por el recuerdo de cómo se había portado con ella y con su familia aquella vez, tantos años atrás. Cuando la joven lo miró se dio cuenta que estaba empeorando más las cosas– ¡Lo lamento!  Yo… no pretendía… lo siento, soy una idiota. – Protestó dándose unos golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano.

–No, está bien Claire, tienes razón. Yo no tenía sentimientos entonces. Al menos no sentimientos que pudiera comprender. Los ángeles no estamos hechos para sentir. – dijo con tristeza. –Pero ya hace tiempo que soy capaz de hacerlo. –Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. – ¿Crees que hablaba de eso con Charlie? –

–Es posible, si. Probablemente hablaban de chicas, o de hombres, o de muñecos de nieve, no sé qué le gusta a Dean. – Se burló Claire un poco más relajada ahora que comprobó que no lo había ofendido con su comentario. Castiel frunció el ceño, si eso había sido una referencia a algo, no la entendió.

–Mujeres. –dijo la morena. –Le gustan las mujeres. –

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó incrédula– ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Yo habría jurado que ustedes dos…–Cas se había sentado más derecho y la miraba ahora torciendo la cabeza, totalmente desconcertado. Cuando Claire lo vio se rió y no terminó la oración. – Nada, olvídalo. –El rostro de Castiel se fue distorsionando lentamente a medida que terminaba de comprender lo que la joven insinuaba. Ella miraba divertida como el ángel pasaba de la confusión al pánico.

–¡No! ¿Tú creíste que nosotros…? – Cas se llevó una mano a la boca, luego a la frente y frotó sus sienes con vergüenza. – La-lamento haberte dado esa impresión, Claire. Debe haber sido horrible para ti… Yo… este es el cuerpo de tu padre… Dios…lo siento tanto.–Cas seguía balbuceando disculpas avergonzadas mientras enterraba el rostro en sus manos cuando escuchó la explosión de risa de Claire.

–¡Ya deja de disculparte! – le ordenó entre risas. Cuando terminó de reír, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – Escucha, Cas. Tú no eres mi padre, no me debes explicaciones. –Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Mira, es verdad, si, _era_ el cuerpo de mi padre, pero él te lo obsequió, o lo que sea... Y la verdad es que no te pareces a él. Aunque es el mismo rostro, no te pareces en nada a él. – Castiel la escuchaba con atención, ahora un poco más tranquilo. – Llevas _el traje_ de una manera diferente, y tienes otra forma de moverte, de hablar ¡hasta tu voz es otra! Cuando te miro, no veo a mi padre, veo a Castiel. – El ángel suspiró. No estaba muy seguro de si había reproche en sus palabras, pero sabía que él mismo no se perdonaba haber dejado a esta niña sin su familia. – Veo a mi amigo Cas. – concluyó ella con una sonrisa, y sin darle tiempo a responder, abrazó a la morena con fuerza y no la soltó hasta sentir que le devolvía el abrazo. – De acuerdo, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no hay nada entre Dean y tú. – lo desafió bromeando, pero manteniendo la mirada con firmeza. Cas la miró por un momento, pero en lugar de hablar, se mordió los labios y miró hacia otra parte. –¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Claire con una sonrisa maligna, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. En ese momento, Alex entró a toda prisa en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–¿Qué sabías? – preguntó sin interés, mirándolos a ambos, sentándose del otro lado de Castiel al tiempo que chequeaba su celular. Cuando alzó la vista vio a Claire con su aire divertido y a Cas sonrojado mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. – ¡Ooh! ¿Hablaban de Dean?– Cas la miró con los ojos como platos y Claire volvió a romper en carcajadas.

–¿Soy tan obvio? – le preguntó a Claire torciendo la cabeza.

–Seee– Respondieron ambas al unísono.

 

 

Sam entró a la cocina con las llaves del impala en la mano. Al ver a su hermano y a Jody sentados en silencio pensó que había sucedido algo malo.

–¿Dean? ¿Todo está bien?– Preguntó consternado dejando las llaves en la mesa.

–Claro. – Se apresuró a responder su hermano– Estamos tomando un té. – Dijo sonriendo, levantó la taza como saludándolo con ella y luego le dio un sorbo. Sam los miró desconfiado pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y Cas? –Preguntó Sam en un tono casual.

–Arriba, con Claire. – Dijo Jody indicando al techo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sam asintió en silencio, y se dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

–¿Qué hay con Cas? – Preguntó Dean, pero Sam ya no estaba escuchándolo.

 

 

Cuando Sam llegó al piso superior escuchó murmullos que venían del cuarto de Claire y suaves risitas cómplices de varias mujeres. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la escena, no creyó que las chicas aceptarían la nueva apariencia de Castiel tan rápidamente. Acercó el oído a la puerta pero no llegaba a distinguir las palabras. Finalmente dio unos golpecitos en la madera y esperó a que abran.

–Lamento interrumpir su _charla de chicas_ , pero necesito hablar con Cas. – dijo Sam cuando Claire se asomó a ver quien golpeaba.

–Ahora no, Sam. Estamos ocupadas, vuelve luego. – le pidió mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. Sam la detuvo con una mano e insistió en que debía hablar con él. Claire comenzó a molestarse y, ya no tan amablemente, le dijo que se largara. Desde adentro de la habitación se escuchó que Alex también le decía que se largue. De pronto la puerta se abrió un poco más y Cas puso una mano en el hombro de Claire, haciéndole señas a Sam para que entre. Las jóvenes protestaron sintiendo que se terminaba la diversión.

El Hombre de Letras entró en la habitación, siguiendo con la mirada al ángel mientras éste cerraba la puerta y volvía a sentarse en la cama. Tenía una trenza a medio hacer en un costado de la cabeza y tres cuartos de sus uñas pintadas en un rosa estridente. Carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Cas, ¿podemos hablar?... En privado– le pidió lanzando  una mirada cómplice.

–Lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo delante nuestro. – dijo Claire mientras retomaba el trenzado de la larga cabellera oscura de Castiel. Alex por su parte había comenzado a pintar las uñas que faltaban. Cas miró a Sam con una media sonrisa.

–Estee… necesito hablar contigo de… tú sabes…¿cosas? –intentó hacerse entender sin revelar información importante. Cas asintió y continuó mirándolo, esperando que prosiga. – Ok, eeh…creí que podríamos pensar un plan…emmm…tu sabes…por lo del encantamiento…–Sam se veía notablemente nervioso, no tenía idea de cuánto podía decir delante de las chicas.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que nosotras sabemos todo acerca de Dean, verdad?– Soltó Alex sin levantar la mirada de la última uña que le quedaba por pintar. Claire rió por lo bajo. –También sabemos que tú sabes.– Sam soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y se dejó caer junto a Alex, sentándose él también en la cama.

–Gracias al cielo. Dioss. –Suspiró– Podrías habérmelo dicho directamente Cas. – Castiel se encogió de hombros con una expresión divertida. Sam se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas antes de volver a hablar. Alex, que ya había terminado con lo suyo miró el gesto del hombre y, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas por la cama, se posicionó detrás de él y comenzó a trenzarle el cabello como estaba haciendo Claire con Cas. Sam se movió en protesta, pero un ligero golpe correctivo lo hizo cambiar de idea. –¡De acuerdo!¡De acuerdo! Como quieras. –le dijo a la chica alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

–¿Qué querías decirme Sam? –preguntó Cas mientras miraba con atención el peinado que Alex estaba haciendo en la melena corta del castaño.

–Bien. Quería avisarte que conseguí dos cuartos en el motel que vimos cuando veníamos. Aún no hablé con Dean, pero le diré que sólo les quedaban habitaciones simples, y por eso tomamos cuartos separados. No sé si tienes algo planeado ya, pero quería asegurarme de no estar en el medio estorbando. Estaremos aquí –Sam le alcanzó un papel con el nombre del motel y los números de los cuartos. Castiel se quedó mirándolo, mientras murmuraba _“Gracias Sam”._ – Si algo sale mal, y necesitas hablar, yo estaré del otro lado del pasillo. ¿Intentarás fijarlo esta noche?–

-¡Guau! ¡Alto ahí! ¡Tiempo fuera! –Los interrumpió Claire. – ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Fijar qué cosa? –

–El encantamiento. –comenzó a explicar Castiel– Existe la posibilidad de quedarme como mujer definitivamente, pero para eso es necesario fijar el encantamiento. –Claire y Alex lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados y preguntaron a coro _“¿Cómo?”_. –La única forma es con un beso de _amor verdadero_. –

–¿Estás bromeando? –dijo Claire incrédula. –¿Cómo en un maldito cuento de hadas? Tiene que ser una broma…–

–No es una broma, Claire. Es un encantamiento, así funcionan estas cosas. –dijo Sam muy seriamente.

–No voy a hacerlo Sam. Al menos no esta noche. Debe estar agotado por el viaje, y mañana tiene que ocuparse del caso. No creo que sea el momento oportuno. –Sam asintió en silencio. Quiso volver a acomodarse el cabello como hacía por reflejo y se encontró con que sobre sus orejas estaba atado en dos pequeñas trenzas que se juntaban en su nuca formando un solo trenzado central, algo similar al peinado de Legolas. Sopló una risita antes de hablar.

–De acuerdo, Cas. Tienes razón. Si piensas algún plan, sólo dímelo, te ayudaré como pueda. Yo intentaré darles tiempo a solas. Ya solo te quedan dos días. –

–Gracias Sam–

–Ya se nos ocurrirá cómo hacerlo caer en el lazo, sólo hay que saber poner bien la trampa. – Dijo Alex terminando de atar el cabello de Sam.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta. _“Ey, ¿puedo pasar?”_ escucharon la voz grave de Dean desde el pasillo. El cazador entró sin esperar la respuesta.

–¡Ey! ¡Sólo chicas! –protestó Claire– bueno, y Sam. –rió. Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano y a su ángel, sentados mientras les trenzaban el cabello como si fueran dos adolescentes.

–¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿De verdad _Samanta_?! ¿Trencitas? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pijamada? –las chicas rieron con ganas mientras Dean tironeaba de la trenza central de Sam.

–¡Auch! ¡Cas empezó! –protestó el Hombre de Letras– y le pintaron las uñas también. – Dijo señalando a la morena, quien le mostraba las manos con una enorme sonrisa. En ese rato que pasaron juntos con Claire, Cas se había sentido mimado y querido. Ella le había hecho un peinado como el suyo, con una trenza al costado y el resto de cabello suelto. También le había delineado levemente los ojos con negro, a pesar de las protestas de Castiel sobre los derechos de los animales que usaban para las pruebas. Dean pensó que Cas se veía radiante, pero no por el maquillaje o el peinado. Era la sonrisa. Castiel estaba brillando, sonreía con todo su rostro, Dean nunca lo había visto antes tan feliz. –Cas es grande y puede hacer lo que quiera. –Dijo Dean mientras obligaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie. _“P-pero”_ Sam intentó protestar, pero lo hizo callar. – _¡“P-p-pero”_ Nada! Soy el mayor y se hace lo que yo digo. Nada de pijamadas Sammy. Mañana es día de escuela. –lo retó bromeando mientras lo empujaba hacia el pasillo, mientras inspeccionaba el peinado que le habían hecho y murmuraba algo como _“¿Qué eres? Un maldito elfo?”._ Aún empujando a Sam se volteó hacia Castiel. –¿Tú qué harás Cas? ¿Vienes al motel con nosotros?–

–No lo creo, Dean. Si Jody me lo permite, creo que me quedaré aquí, meditando. A menos que ustedes prefieran que los acompañe. –

–No, como tú quieras, hombre. – dijo Dean rascándose el cuello. –Solo…¿cuídate, de acuerdo? Descansa. –el cazador se aclaró la garganta y rompiendo contacto visual siguió arrastrando a su hermano a través de la puerta. – _Noches_ , chicas. –se despidió moviendo la mano sin mirarlas. Desde el pasillo Sam les gritó _“adiós”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo que llevo escrito hasta ahora. A partir de aquí tardaré unos días en subir nuevos capítulos.  
> Espero que les esté gustando lo que va hasta ahora! Escucho comentarios, sugerencias y criticas! :)


	9. Operación “Familia Feliz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido mil disculpas por demorar tanto en continuar con este fic! La verdad que escribir comedia me resulta mucho más difícil que el drama jajaja Espero que no se hayan olvidado de qué venía la historia. Prometo que los próximos capítulos no van a demorar tanto!! Gracias por la paciencia!

Cookie Kw'an es la mejor agente inmobiliaria de todo el oeste de Sioux Falls. No se ha construido casa alguna que ella no pueda vender. Cuando tomó la propiedad del señor Thompson sabía que sería todo un desafío, pero si había alguien capaz de llevar a cabo esa operación, esa era Cookie Kw'an.

Claro que Bill Thompson no se lo había puesto fácil. Por ser un hombre de pocas palabras, había hablado ciertamente de más con un periódico amarillista local. Las sillas voladoras y los rostros fantasmales en los reflejos no son buena publicidad, cualquiera lo sabe, pero como la campeona de ventas de su sector que es, Cookie no se dará por vencida con facilidad. Por eso cuando esta mañana respondió a aquella llamada de Samuel Collins preguntando precisamente por la propiedad Thompson, creyó que era una señal del cielo.

El señor Collins le explicó que su hermano y su familia planeaban mudarse a Sioux Falls y esa casa en particular les había llamado la atención. Estaban interesados en visitarla. Kw'an, haciendo alarde de su eficiencia, rápidamente concertó una cita para esa misma tarde.

-Necesitas un vestido.- Dijo Claire con firmeza mirando a Castiel con el ceño fruncido.-Si vas a hacer esto, necesitas verte como una mamá. Así pareces un agente encubierto, y daltónico.- Cas apretó los labios mientras observaba lo que llevaba puesto. Tostado, blanco, uva, negro y azul. Alzó las cejas e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Claire tenía razón.

—No tengo nada más, Claire. 

—Asaltaremos el armario de Jody. —La rubia tomó a Castiel por el brazo y lo arrastró a través del pasillo. Alex los siguió de cerca, escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

—No me parece correcto tomar sus cosas sin consultar —protestó el ángel al tiempo que Claire abría ambas puertas del guardarropa de la Sheriff.

—Jody dice que puedes usar lo que gustes, y que puedes tomar algunas joyas para completar el atuendo —dijo Alex mirando la pequeña pantalla en sus manos —. Y que no olvides un bolso, ninguna mujer sale sin su bolso. 

—No hay más excusas, Cas —lo regañó indicándole que se siente en la cama mientras ellas buscaban —. Veamos, debería ser algo color... —Las chicas pasaron varias perchas con velocidad y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, cada una con un vestido diferente.

—¡Rosa! —exclamó Alex sosteniendo una prenda rosa pálido, con tantas puntillas y volados que se hacía muy difícil entender cómo  _eso_  terminó entre la ropa de Jody Mills. Claire la miró como si sostuviera un gato muerto.

—¡Claro que NO! ¡Azul! —La rubia había elegido un vestido de corte sencillo, razado, azul oscuro, con una falda que llegaría unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas.

—Eso es aburridísimo. ¡Rosa! —insistió la morena, y de esa forma declaró una guerra que duró varios minutos, durante los cuales Castiel las miró gritarse mutuamente "¡azul!" y "¡rosa!".

—¿Qué tal algo beige? —propuso Cas en un intento de restaurar la paz.

—¡Tú cállate! —le gritaron al unísono.

—Tus ojos son azules, siempre llevas corbata azul. Será azul y punto. —Claire dio por terminada la discusión arrojándole la prenda en el regazo —Póntelo.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a buscar el resto de lo necesario mientras Castiel se desvestía.

—Guau ¿y ese conjunto sexy? —preguntó Alex mientras separaba un pequeño bolso rosa.

—Dean me lo obsequió —respondió distraídamente Cas mientras intentaba descubrir cómo ponerse el vestido. Cuando alzó la vista, ambas chicas lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos —.  _Por el hechizo_   —añadió con seriedad.

—¿Dices que Dean te regaló un conjunto de ropa interior, de satén, azul? —preguntó Claire con una sonrisa divertida. Castiel asintió mientras terminaba de subir el cierre en su espalda —. ¡Y tú querías vestirlo de  _rosa_! ¡JA! —se burló de Alex dándole un codazo en el costado.

—Sólo digo que es un plan estúpido, Sam —protestó Dean al tiempo que apagaba el motor del automóvil —complicado y estúpido. ¿No era más simple decirle al tipo que investigamos casos paranormales? Él ya estuvo hablando de fantasmas con la prensa. 

—¡No, Dean! Claire quiere que le enseñemos. No podemos ir por el camino fácil sólo porque éste caso en particular es sencillo. Debemos entrenarla como es debido y eso incluye aprender a ir de encubierto. —Sam cerró la puerta del asiento de acompañante con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, cansado de la discusión que había durado todo el trayecto desde el hotel hasta la casa de Jody —. ¡No entiendo cuál es el problema, Dean! Hemos hecho esto miles de veces, con tapaderas mucho más absurdas y complicadas que esta. —Dean se movió inquieto en su sitio, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, tenía el ceño fruncido y una terrible expresión de niño caprichoso.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que  _juegue a la casita_  con Cas? —soltó entre dientes mientras tocaba el timbre. Sam contuvo la risa, suspiró, se tocó la nariz, y acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Bueno, Dean, ya sabes. Tú eres mejor improvisando mentiras. Será más fácil si ustedes mantienen entretenida a la agente inmobiliaria mientras Claire y yo escaneamos la casa —Su hermano se mostró de acuerdo con lo de improvisar, pero estaba a punto de seguir quejándose sobre el reparto de papeles, cuando Claire abrió la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora! Muy bien, ¡cierren los ojos! —Les ordenó la joven. Los hermanos, guiados por ella, cruzaron el umbral a ciegas obedientemente —. Aaguardeeenn ¡aaaahora! ¡Pueden mirar! —Sam miró con complicidad a Claire mientras ella se hacía a un lado. Dean comenzó a mirar alrededor preguntándose cuál era la sorpresa. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista hacia las escaleras, vio a una morocha curvilínea bajar los escalones con cuidado. El cazador, tragando con dificultad, la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus pantorrillas. El escote en V atraía la atención hacia su busto voluminoso, que se balanceaba sutilmente a cada paso y de su cuello colgaba una delicada cadena de oro con un crucifijo. Cuando Dean llegó finalmente hasta su rostro, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad.  _Ahí estaba Cas._ De pronto le pareció que todo se movía más lento. Su larga cabellera, atrapada debajo de la cadena, se ondeaba con una brisa imaginaria.

 _"Oh, Mierda"_  Pensó Dean.

—¡Guau, Cas! Te ves ...¡guau! —exclamó Sam. Cas, que ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, sonrió inclinando la cabeza en una especie de pequeña reverencia —. ¿No se ve genial, Dean? ¿No se ve hermosa? —añadió codeando a su hermano para obligarlo a decir algo.

—Se se, increíble —respondió Dean evitando deliberadamente la mirada del ángel —. ¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Estamos llegando tarde a la cita con la inmobiliaria —dijo mirando el reloj.

—Uf, ¡Qué aguafiestas! ¿Podrías ser más amargado? Toda la mañana arreglando a Castiel para que se vea como una mujer decente y esto es lo que recibo... —Claire salió por la puerta protestando y bufando.

Sam movió la cabeza con resignación y siguió a la joven hasta el automóvil.

Cuando quedaron solos, Dean volvió a alzar la vista hacia Castiel. La morena lo miraba con esa intensidad propia de Cas, y él, en un acto reflejo, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Últimamente quedar a solas con Castiel tenía ese efecto.  _"¿A quién quieres engañar Dean Winchester? ¿¿Últimamente?? ¿De verdad?"_  se reprendió mentalmente.

—¿Está todo bien, Dean? —preguntó la mujer con una media sonrisa que comenzaba a desaparecer. Dean hizo una mueca al escuchar su voz. Claro que no estaba todo bien. Para empezar, ni siquiera sonaba como Castiel. No como  _su_  Castiel. Debía concentrarse en sus ojos, al menos eso no había cambiado.

_"Te quedaste mirándolo fijamente, ¡muévete! ¡Ahora! ¡Haz algo pronto!"_

En cuanto Dean recibió la orden de su cerebro, hizo un chasquido con la boca, y caminó unos pasos más cerca del ángel. Posó las manos a cada lado del cuello de Cas, por debajo del cabello, esquivando su mirada. Se encontraban a escasa distancia ahora y podía ver con el rabillo del ojo que Castiel había entreabierto la boca por la sorpresa del contacto y miraba fijamente algún punto en su rostro.

—Así... —susurró el cazador, moviendo suavemente sus manos hacia arriba, deslizándolas por la larga melena oscura del ángel, liberándola de la cadenita que la aplastaba contra su espalda —. Mejor —dijo dando un paso atrás. Se pasó una mano desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, mientras que con la otra buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo. Todavía dudaba si debía decir algo más, cuando su lengua actuó sin su consentimiento —. El azul t-te queda. Resalta tus ojos. —Las palabras se atropellaron en su boca, y no estaba seguro de haber hablado a un nivel audible, pero estaba hecho. Cas respondió con una amplia sonrisa y Dean se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Vamos? —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

     

Sam y Claire ya estaban sentados esperando en el asiento trasero. Dean aceleró el paso para alcanzar el impala antes que Cas y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las miradas desde el interior del auto estaban fijas en él, miró la hora disimulando, como si estuviera apurado y abrir la puerta para Castiel sólo fuera una manera de ganar tiempo. El ángel pasó junto a él y tocó levemente su brazo en señal de gratitud, y Dean no pudo evitar ruborizarse, al tiempo que se insultaba mentalmente por haber hecho esa idiotez. " _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?"_

En cuanto Dean encendió el motor, Sam comenzó a hablar sobre los planes para esa tarde.

—La señorita Kw'an nos estará esperando para mostrarnos la casa. Yo seré el tío Samuel Collins, Dean y Claire también mantienen sus nombres, así será más sencillo, y Cas será Cassandra Collins, Cassie para abreviar —concluyó Sam con una sonrisa pícara, Dean lo fulminó con la mirada desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Ja ja ¿Te crees muy gracioso, Sam? —lo retó tratando de mantener la calma. Sam alzó las cejas conteniendo la risa, era evidente que sí.

—¿Cuál es el problema Dean? —preguntó Castiel desconcertado.

—Él sabe  _cuál_ es el problema —respondió cortante el cazador.

—¡Pero Dean! Es por una cuestión práctica —protestó Sam —. De esta forma si alguien por error la llama  _Cas_  no se verá raro. No puede presentarse como  _Castiel_ , no es un nombre común, y menos para una mujer, llamará la atención —concluyó con aires de suficiencia a pesar de que su hermano seguía mirándolo con intenciones asesinas.

—Sam tiene razón, Dean. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es por el nombre? ¿Quién es Cassandra? —Cas dirigió la pregunta primero a Dean, y viendo que éste miraba obstinadamente hacia el frente sin señales de responder, miró atrás en busca de respuestas.

—Cassie es... —En este punto Sam comenzó a pensar que tal vez no fue tan buena idea después de todo. Dean lo miró una vez más a través del espejo y luego se concentró en el camino. Sam lo interpretó como un "qué más da, haz lo que quieras" —. Una ex de Dean. —Apretó los labios luego de hablar, ya bastante arrepentido de haber hecho enojar a su hermano. Cas sólo frunció el ceño un poco y asintió en silencio. Dean cerró los ojos un momento y resopló.

—Ok, quieres que se llame así, ¡se llamará así! Tú lo presentarás. Pero no esperes que yo use ese nombre, prefiero estar todo el día llamándolo con apodos idiotas. Y este tema se termina aquí mismo.

Nadie respondió, pero a Sam se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

La propiedad del señor Thompson se encontraba a escasos diez minutos de casa de Jody, en medio de un hermoso barrio residencial, lleno de flores y árboles, con gente andando en bicicleta y niños jugando en las aceras. La construcción era sencilla pero muy bien cuidada, tenía un jardín al frente rodeado de una cerca blanca impecable. Un caminito zigzagueante de piedras conducía hacia la puerta principal. Parada en el umbral los esperaba una mujer menuda y curvilínea de suaves rasgos asiáticos, con una melena corta y muy lacia.

Dean aparcó justo en la entrada, detrás de un antiguo Cadillac con un cartel de "dueño vende". Giró la llave para apagar el motor y salió del automóvil. Cas estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Sam sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

—No, aguarda —le dijo en voz baja mientras veía a Dean caminar rodeando el impala. Sam y Claire descendieron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, al tiempo que el cazador abría la puerta de Castiel. Cuando Cas estuvo de pie y el auto cerrado, Dean le ofreció el brazo doblado. Castiel miró el gesto sin comprender qué se suponía que debía hacer. El ceño fruncido de la morena volvió a recordarle que esta mujer sí era Cas después de todo. La miró sonriendo con ternura y tomó su mano acomodándola en el pliegue de su codo, para poder caminar tomados del brazo.

Llegaron al porche y Sam ya estaba haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes. Cuando tocó el turno de Dean, éste extendió la mano para saludar a la agente inmobiliaria y la miró con atención por primera vez. Era una mujer joven, con los labios color carmín, llevaba una chaqueta muy ceñida del mismo color y una falda negra y ajustada. Parecía salida de algún tomo de  _Bellezas Asiáticas_. Cookie lo recorrió con la mirada por un instante y una pequeña pero sugerente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Dean le devolvió el gesto y se mojó los labios, y luego lo recordó. " _La fachada. Se supone que estás casado. Se supone que tu esposa está a tu lado. Mierda."_ Adiós a todos los planes automáticos que se generaron en su mente al saludar al  _porno hecho carne_  que era la Señorita Kw'an. Miró a Cas de reojo y éste lo miraba como si pudiera leer su mente. Cuando fue el turno del ángel de estrechar su mano, a juzgar por la expresión de la agente, Cas apretó definitivamente de más.

La mujer movió los dedos exageradamente como chequeando que nada esté roto, luego se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con su sonrisa estándar de vendedora número uno de todo el oeste de Sioux Falls.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Tiene una hermosa familia —dijo Cookie dirigiéndose a Castiel, quien seguía mirándola con cara de asesina serial. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a que las esposas de los clientes se sientan intimidadas con su aspecto, eso no iba a detenerla. Debía lograr esta venta a como dé lugar, así que volvió su atención a Dean y, mirándolo con intensidad, aún sonriendo, dijo —. ¿Qué les parece si entramos?

La agente se había ocupado de que el señor Thompson no estuviera presente durante la entrevista con la familia Collins. El hombre no estaba en sus cabales, y Cookie Kw'an no iba a permitir que arruine su récord de ventas. Le había pedido que hornee un pie de manzanas antes de irse y que lo dejara en la cocina. De este modo la casa olería a  _hogar._ Bill había protestado por esto, la casa  _era un hogar_ , no necesita nada más para parecerlo, aún así, había hecho lo que Cookie le pidió, y luego se instaló en una pequeña cafetería dispuesto a pasar allí la tarde.

La señorita Kw'an caminaba contoneándose, chequeando de tanto en tanto si el señor Collins estaba mirándola, mientras les mostraba la sala y el comedor. Cuando la agente les dio la espalda por un momento para abrir las cortinas, inclinándose de manera francamente innecesaria, para enseñarles los ventanales que daban al jardín, Dean aprovechó para hacer señas a su hermano. Hizo algunos gestos que podían interpretarse como  _"Es ardiente",_ pero Sam le respondió con una mirada desaprobatoria, apretando los labios molesto. Entonces se dirigió hacia su amigo y volvió a intentarlo. Cas mantuvo una expresión neutral imposible de descifrar, y se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez lo hizo adrede, tal vez no, pero sus pechos se apretaron sobre sus brazos, formando una línea que podía verse claramente en el centro del escote, y Dean olvidó por completo lo que estaba diciendo por señas.

Cookie se volteó finalmente para encontrarse con que una de sus mejores jugadas se había desperdiciado totalmente, el señor Collins estaba absolutamente perdido mirando descaradamente los pechos de su mujer. Castiel sonreía internamente de satisfacción y no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se alzara desafiante en dirección a la señorita Kw'an.

Sam pensó que tal vez esto no había sido una buena idea. Claro que por teléfono él no tenía modo de saber cómo sería la agente inmobiliaria, pero debería haber previsto que algo así podría suceder. Y por otro lado, repasando el plan, Dean y Cas no estarían a solas, no realmente. Aunque deberían simular ser marido y mujer, eso debía servir de algo, ¿verdad? Ni modo, ya estaba hecho, no quedaba más que seguir adelante.

Sam notó que Claire estaba distraída, miraba ansiosa en todas direcciones, esperando ver algo sobrenatural. El Hombre de Letras carraspeó para llamar la atención antes de hablar.

—Disculpe, ¿le molesta si mi sobrina y yo recorremos un poco? —preguntó luciendo su mejor cara de  _cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia_ , una expresión con un margen de éxito del 93%. Claire ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Cookie miró a la adolescente con algo de desconfianza y luego volvió a mirar al hombre que la miraba desde las alturas con unos suplicantes ojos color avellana. La mujer sonrió y asintió encantada. Sam le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Éxito asegurado.

—No rompas nada, peque. No queremos tener que pagar tus destrozos, ¿verdad, Ca- _calabacita_? —Se corrigió Dean justo a tiempo antes de decir "Cas". El resultado fue empalagoso, y se ganó una mirada extraña por parte del ángel, pero no iba a llamar a Castiel  _"Cassie"_  por nada en este mundo. Sam soltó una risa ahogada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo junto con Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!!♥  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Comenten!!


	10. La Entrevista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas nuevamente por demorar tanto en actualizar este fic!! T_T no tengo perdón de Chuck.
> 
> Tengo que aclarar, este fic lo comencé a escribir luego de la temporada 10, por lo tanto, está ambientado en algún punto de la temporada 11, supongo que mientras Amara aún era una niña y vivía con Crowley. Hasta ahora no había sido importante, pero en este capitulo menciono cuanto hace que se conocen Dean y Cas, y bueno, eso, es al comienzo de la temporada 11. Cuando Dean todavía estaba recuperándose de haber portado la marca. En mi fic sin embargo, Castiel no tuvo el hechizo de Rowena, o al menos no tiene ninguna consecuencia en su estado de ánimo. No sé porqué aclaro todo esto ahora, me estoy adelantando. jajaja
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten! ♥

—Ok, se supone que este es el cuarto de baño donde murió nuestro sujeto, Clark Routh —dijo Sam mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado de su bolsillo —. Esto es un medidor de EMF, reacciona a los cambios en el campo electromagnético. Si hay un fantasma aquí, estas luces se encenderán —le explicó a Claire al tiempo que le entregaba el aparato. Ella caminó por el tocador con la herramienta en alto, buscando una reacción especialmente en la ducha, que era el sitio donde, según los dichos del viudo a la policía, Clark había muerto un año atrás.

La joven miró el medidor de EMF decepcionada, sólo la luz de encendido estaba brillando, el resto se mantuvo inmutable.

—Eso es extraño —murmuró Sam desconcertado. Claire bufó en protesta —. Ven, sigamos recorriendo la casa, ya lo encontraremos.

La sala principal tenía las paredes revestidas en madera y piedra, había al menos tres bibliotecas repletas de libros distribuidas por la estancia. Contaba con largos cortinales que llegaban hasta el suelo y en el centro de la habitación un hogar a leña parecía atraer la atención del resto del mobiliario, que orbitaba a su alrededor.

Enfocándose sólo en el señor Collins, la señorita Kw'an estaba comentando de manera muy sugerente, los beneficios de calefaccionar la propiedad usando el hogar a leña.

—Con las llamas ardiendo, mantendrá  _caliente_  cada rincón de la casa —dijo deslizando lentamente una mano por la superficie pulida de la chimenea. Dean siguió el movimiento con la mirada, sin perder el doble sentido que la agente inmobiliaria estaba usando desde el momento en que llegaron. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y Dean la miró de arriba abajo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Castiel entrecerró los ojos disgustado, las auras de ambos estaban cambiando de color y eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

—¿Y qué hay de los puntos fríos? —soltó para interrumpir la conversación silenciosa, sea cual sea, que su amigo estaba manteniendo con esa mujer desagradable. Cookie se paró más derecha en su sitio al oír la voz áspera de la señora Collins.

—¿Disculpe? ¿ _Puntos fríos_? —preguntó sin saber a qué se refería. Cas no le respondió, se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera leer su mente, o fulminarla con la mirada, o quizá ambas, en ese orden. Dean se aclaró la garganta y las dos mujeres dirigieron su atención a él.

— Lo que  _mi esposa_  quiere saber... —dijo Dean sacando una de sus manos del pantalón y posándola sobre el hombro desnudo de Castiel. El ángel se relajó con el contacto y volvió a sentir que lo recorría esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que se generaba cada vez que Dean lo tocaba —... es si el hogar es suficiente para mantener cálida  _toda_  la casa ¿Verdad... _pastelito_? ¿A eso te referías?  —Cas tenía razón, esto era un caso después de todo, tenía que concentrarse en hacer lo que habían ido a hacer, conseguir información. Aunque ni la señorita Kw'an, ni el perfume a  _pie_  recién horneado que venía de la cocina, estaban ayudando en nada para que Dean lograra concentrarse —. ¿Existen puntos a los que no llegue el calor?

La señorita Kw'an parpadeó desconcertada por la pregunta, pensó por un momento y finalmente respondió —Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, el recibidor siempre parece estar unos grados más fresco que el resto de las habitaciones. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ustedes. En todo caso, lo más probable es que se trate de una corriente de aire que se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Nada que no pueda solucionarse con facilidad —dijo recuperando su actitud de vendedora número uno de todo el oeste de Sioux Falls. Dean y Cas compartieron una mirada breve de complicidad, ese cambio en la temperatura podría ser su fantasma. En ese momento, el teléfono de la agente inmobiliaria sonó, tenía una llamada perdida.

—Oh, lo siento, debo devolver esta llamada. Estoy a punto de cerrar un trato importante con este cliente y debo responder —aseguró haciendo una pequeña reverencia al disculparse.

—No se preocupe por nosotros, la esperaremos aquí —respondió Dean. Pero cuando la señorita Kw'an comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, Dean no pudo evitar hacer un chiste idiota, un juego de palabras que tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que escuchó el nombre de la agente —. Ey, _Cookie._   —Ella se volteó para mirarlo sobre su hombro, sonriendo coqueta al escuchar su nombre de pila —. ¿Se siente  _afortunada_  hoy? —soltó el cazador guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa sucia de costado.

—Yo siempre tengo  _Buena Fortuna_ ,  _Dean_   —replicó Cookie usando un tono seductor, al tiempo que llevaba el teléfono celular a su oído y volvía a caminar contoneándose hacia la salida. Dean la observó alejarse y se mojó los labios.

—Te recuerdo que debes fingir que soy tu esposa. —La voz profunda de Castiel golpeó a Dean justo en el pecho —. Podrías al menos aguardar a que yo no esté presente para intentar ligar con la agente inmobiliaria —añadió con seriedad. Dean apretó la mandíbula y volteó para mirar a su amigo.

—Lo lamento, tienes razón —Murmuró —. Yo... me dejé llevar. —Castiel lo miraba con una expresión neutral imposible de descifrar, y él sintió la necesidad de intentar justificarse —. Es sólo que yo... hace tiempo que no... —Cas frunció ligeramente el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza —. Nada, olvídalo. Disculpa —concluyó bajando la vista al suelo. Se había ruborizado ligeramente. Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba  _tiempo de calidad_  con nadie, era cierto, pero no era sólo eso. Estaba usando a la señorita Kw'an como excusa para no tener que pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo con Cas. Una asiática curvilínea, hermosa, y que además mostraba interés en él era una excelente distracción. Pero Castiel estaba en lo cierto, debía mantener la fachada, si seguía por ese camino, podría arruinar el operativo, y aunque todo saliera bien, en el mejor de los casos, igualmente estaba quedando como una mierda que no respeta a la mujer que tiene a su lado.

—Yo no soy  _así_ , ¿sabes? —soltó de pronto el cazador—. Lo siento, me estoy portando como un imbécil —volvió a disculparse mirando a su alrededor, evitando la mirada del ángel.

—¿A qué te refieres? Dean, tú siempre estás coqueteando cuando se presenta la oportunidad. —. dijo Castiel sin reproche, simplemente señalando los hechos.

—Infiel ¿De acuerdo? No soy infiel.  —De pronto sentía la garganta seca y tuvo que tragar para poder seguir hablando —. Estoy quedando mal yo y te estoy poniendo incómodo —Castiel estudió el rostro de su amigo con detenimiento. Dean se veía realmente consternado. Mientras lo observaba, pasó de  _Castiel_  a  _Cas_  lentamente, dulcificando la mirada. Alzó una mano y la posó con suavidad en el hombro de Dean, quien, sorprendido, volvió a buscar contacto visual.

—Está bien, Dean —lo tranquilizó Cas —. No tienes que disculparte, no estás siendo "infiel" —dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire —. No realmente. Es sólo que no te estás concentrando en el caso. Cuando terminemos con esto, podrás volver a contactar a la señorita Kw'an. Estoy segura de que ella puede esperarte unas horas. —Castiel intentaba no demostrar cuán amargas le resultaban sus propias palabras. No tenía derechos sobre Dean, no podía exigir fidelidad, ellos solo eran amigos. Y aunque fueran algo más, probablemente tampoco lo haría. Para Castiel, la libertad y felicidad de Dean estaban primero. Ahora y siempre.

Dean sopló una risa aliviado al ver que Cas no estaba enfadado.

—Aawww —exclamó cantarina Cookie Kw'an al regresar a la sala, no había escuchado lo que estaban diciendo, pero estaban parados demasiado cerca el uno del otro —. Hacen una  _pareja encantadora_   —dijo con una sonrisa falsa y venenosa. Castiel bajó la mano del hombro de Dean y éste volteó a mirar a la mujer —. Dígame  _señora Collins_ , ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —preguntó mirando primero a Cas para luego lanzar una mirada maliciosa al hombre. Estaba dispuesta a competir, y ella  _jamás perdía_.

Dean tragó con dificultad. No habían ensayado respuestas para ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, no habían preparado nada, ninguna historia de vida para sus coartadas. Castiel se había vuelto a poner muy serio y la miraba con desdén.

—Ocho años —dijo secamente, cruzándose de brazos. El cazador se apretó el puente de la nariz con preocupación. ¡Por supuesto que Cas iba a decir  _ocho años_! Era el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pero los números no daban, se suponía que Claire era la hija del matrimonio.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces la joven...? —insistió Cookie indiscreta. Al parecer le había resultado satisfactorio saber que Claire no era hija de ambos.

—Es mi hija —dijo Castiel sin dudarlo. Se veía seguro y desafiante. Dean respiró un poco más tranquilo y dio un paso hacia el ángel, extendió un brazo por detrás de él y tomó su hombro, rodeándolo por la espalda.

—Era solo una niña cuando nos conocimos —señaló Dean sonriendo. " _Acércate lo más posible a la verdad y te será fácil mentir_ " pensó —. La amo como si fuera mía —añadió. Cas sonrió levemente y lo abrazó él también, tomándolo por la cintura. Dean pensó que era una actitud un tanto posesiva, pero quizá era solo su imaginación. Como sea, la sensación de tener a Cas apretado contra su costado era intoxicante. Los largos y delicados dedos de la morena lo sostenían con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, provocándole un intenso hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo.

—Estoy segura de que debe haber sido un padre maravilloso para ella —aseguró Cookie cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que los miraba de arriba abajo —. ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó con falso interés, nuevamente dirigiéndose a Castiel.

—Yo lo saqué de la perdición —respondió Cas sin pensar, pero al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la agente, perdió seguridad y miró a Dean en busca de ayuda.

El cazador lanzó una risita histérica mientras pensaba cómo arreglar aquello.

— _Cielo_ , deja de bromear —dijo finalmente apretando un poco más el hombro de Castiel. Luego dirigió su atención a Cookie —. Lo lamento, es una broma interna. Lo que quiere decir, es que yo estaba  _perdido,_  me detuve a pedir indicaciones y _Cas,_   —Castiel lanzó una mirada rápida en su dirección al escuchar su nombre, pero Dean estaba concentrado en su mentira y ni siquiera notó que lo había llamado "Cas" —, me indicó el camino. Resultó que ambos íbamos en la misma dirección. Y ha sido así desde entonces. —Cuando concluyó, miró a Castiel y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Cas lo observaba con detenimiento, analizando sus palabras con cuidado, buscando significados que probablemente, no estaban ahí —. ¿Verdad, ángel? —Esta vez el apodo sonó diferente de los demás que Dean había estado usando durante toda la entrevista. La palabra fluyó con naturalidad de sus labios y Castiel sintió un calor que se extendía sutilmente por su pecho. Le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura y apoyó su cabeza por un momento en el hombro de Dean. El cazador contó mentalmente  _"uno, dos, tres"_ , y Castiel volvió a retirarse, liberando a la vez su cintura. " _Siempre tan predecible_ " pensó sonriendo. Nunca lo tocaba por más tiempo. Ese abrazo de costado era todo un récord.

Cookie los observó molesta. Estaba perdiendo y no le gustaba perder. Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Suena como esas aburridas películas de carretera —se burló intentando que suene como una broma. Dean, que también había soltado finalmente a Cas, sopló una risita.

—Bueno, en cierto modo, toda mi vida fue como una película de carretera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cookie estaba por seguir indagando cosas que no le incumbían, cuando un agudo pitido sonó en su teléfono nuevamente. Se apresuró a apagar la alarma y cuando volvió a alzar la vista se había transformado nuevamente en la vendedora número uno.

—Me temo que debemos terminar la visita por hoy. Tenía ya planeada una reunión para dentro de veinte minutos y no he podido postergarla. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta sobre la propiedad? —Dean y Cas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, la agente no parecía tener ninguna información que les sea útil para el caso —. Muy bien, como saben, la propiedad está apta para crédito y el dueño está dispuesto a mudarse inmediatamente después de realizada la operación. —La pareja asentía esperando para poder salir de allí —. La ley me exige que les informe sobre muertes recientes en el inmueble. Lamentablemente, se ha producido un deceso hace poco más de un año. Un accidente doméstico desafortunado —dijo con falso dolor, mientras chequeaba su teléfono.

—Oh, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Dean fingiendo sorpresa.

—La pareja del señor Thompson, el señor Clark Routh, resbaló en la ducha. Desgraciadamente, falleció antes de que llegaran los paramédicos. —Mientras la señorita Kw'an les explicada, Sam y Claire entraban en la sala, habían terminado de escanear la casa, y a juzgar por la cara de felicidad de Claire, habían detectado actividad paranormal —. Debo retirarme, por favor, acompáñenme —dijo Cookie indicando la puerta.

Una vez afuera, Sam y Claire se adelantaron en dirección al impala, Dean se detuvo para despedirse de la agente y Cas se mantuvo a su lado. Cookie buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta personal color carmín.

—Tenga, mi tarjeta —dijo entregándosela a Dean con una sonrisa seductora —. Si tiene  _alguna oferta_ , no dude en llamarme —añadió resaltando las palabras de un modo sugerente que no pasó desapercibido para el cazador. Dean le devolvió el gesto y extendió la mano para tomar la tarjeta, rozando adrede las puntas de los dedos de la agente, al tiempo que murmuraba  _"Por supuesto."_ Castiel los observaba en silencio unos pasos más atrás, frunciendo las cejas, molesto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y tampoco podía demostrarle a Dean lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso.

El cazador la siguió con la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que la señorita Kw'an subió a su automóvil, un convertible rojo, moderno y llamativo.

Ya iban de regreso a su auto, cuando Dean exclamó "¡Mira esa belleza!" sacando a Castiel de su ensimismamiento. El ángel alzó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones hasta dar con la " _belleza_ ". Era un viejo cadillac rosa y blanco estacionado justo delante del impala. Cas, que seguía enfadado por la situación con la señorita Kw'an, no estaba dispuesto a seguir a Dean con sus bobadas.

—Ya estaba allí cuando llegamos, Dean —señaló irritado.

—Lo sé, pero en ese momento no teníamos tiempo para apreciarlo como se debe —dijo asomándose por las ventanillas cerradas para intentar ver el estado del tapizado —. Está impecable —dijo satisfecho.

—Y es una ganga. —Una voz extraña llegó desde la derecha de Dean, sobresaltándolo. Un hombrecillo entrado en canas estaba parado a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Dean se quedó mirándolo preguntándose cómo era posible que se hubiera acercado tanto y él no lo haya notado —. Bill Thompson, mucho gusto —dijo ofreciéndole una mano. El cazador dudó por un momento y estrechó su mano.

—Dean Collins, encantado. —Cas se asomó desde su izquierda para mirar con quién estaba hablando —. Casandra, mi esposa —lo presentó dejando ir la mano del hombre, quien se apresuró a saludar a la morena —. Nosotros acabamos de visitar su propiedad, señor Thompson.

—Oh, bien, bien. Bueno, si decide hacer una oferta por la casa, puedo hacerle un precio aún mejor por el automóvil. Es un Cadillac... —y al mismo tiempo que Bill, Dean recitó el resto del modelo " _Fleetwood Serie 60 del '55_ " —... Veo que es usted un conocedor —señaló ajustando sus gafas para mirar mejor al joven. Dean se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia, orgulloso de su conocimiento en autos antiguos.

—Bueno, es un  _clásico_   —respondió volviendo a admirar el viejo trasto como si fuera una montaña de oro. Castiel le lanzó una mirada interrogante —. ¿El Rey? —Nada, Cas seguía sin entender de qué hablaba —. ¿Elvis Presley? Es idéntico a su favorito —aclaró. Cas se veía poco impresionado.

—No me gusta Elvis —dijeron al unísono Castiel y Bill Thompson, mirando el automóvil como si éste los ofendiera.

—¿¿No?? —preguntó extrañado Dean. Cas negó con la cabeza. " _Te esperaré en el auto, Dean."_ Dijo secamente mientras comenzaba a caminar —. ¿A usted tampoco le gusta Elvis?

—No, la verdad es que no —admitió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros —. Pertenecía a mi pareja, él lo amaba. Ese auto era su vida, su  _hogar_  ¿usted me entiende? Vivía en la carretera, yendo de un lado a otro siempre que podía. ¿Pero para mí? Para mí solo es un trasto viejo, y un recordatorio de todo lo que ya no tengo. Al igual que esa casa —dijo señalando hacia atrás —. Allí solo quedan _fantasmas_  de lo que una vez fue.  —Cuando terminó de hablar, apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, luego palmeó un hombro de Dean —. Que tenga una buena tarde, señor Collins —concluyó arrastrando las palabras desanimadamente. Se dio media vuelta y caminó tambaleándose hacia el portal. Dean observó al hombre alejarse, estaba seguro de que apenas pasaba los sesenta años, pero se veía demacrado, consumido. De pronto giró para mirar a Dean sobre su hombro y gritó —. ¿Quiere un consejo? No se aferre. Si el pasado quiere irse, déjelo marchar. Y si es el presente el que quiere partir, no tiene futuro. —Bill cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Dean con un sabor amargo en la boca. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado!! Si les gustó comenten por favor!!! den kudos!! compartan!
> 
> Y si quieren apoyarme con un coffee pueden hacerlo en mi página: ko-fi.com/morlaa 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
